Black the Dark of Ages Past
by GPRox
Summary: Ten years after the barricades, Enjolras returns to Saint Michel and finds out that Joly and Eponine did not die in the barricades! However, thanks to Joly's promise, they must restart the revolution and they might actually succeed this time! The genres might be a bit off, but I don't let anything get too dark. I update weekly, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I'm in the process of reading the books, so some of my facts may be wrong because I haven't gotten to the barricades part yet, so sorry! But, this is my first Les Misearbles fan fic, so I hope you like it! I'm currently juggling 3 stories, but it's summer, so i'll update weekly. ENJoy! (hahaha)  
**

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

San Michelle. I hadn't been here since… since the barricades nearly a decade ago. With my head down, I walked down the streets. The city had changed, and not for the better. Countless children ran about the city, even more poor people than there ever was sat on the curbs begging for money, drunks glared on me… and then I passed it.

My head was facing down, but I had stopped and my arm was subconsciously pressing on something, trying to open… I looked up and realized where I was. I was at the café where we used to hold the Le' Amis de l'ABC meetings; the ABC café. I hadn't even realized that I was trying to open the boarded up door… it was a force of habit.

Quickly, as if I had been stung, I recoiled and looked at the ABC café. The windows and doors were boarded up. I craned my head to look up and saw the upper story windows boarded up as well; where we used to meet. It had been shut down ages ago.

Gasping, I crawled back into an alley behind the café, and leaned against the wall. I was hyperventilating; a panic attack that was usually triggered when I recalled something about the barricades. I couldn't breath, yet I didn't even care, I was too busy remembering…

I had led them to their deaths; every single one of my friends, of the men who had helped. I should have been the first or the last to die at the barricades; if everyone else died, I should have been with them! But I lived, and it didn't seem fair at all.

"Forgive me friends, for I live and you do not," I gasped, hardly able to find the breath to say it.

The world felt like it was spinning, yet all I saw was their faces. Grantaire… Feuilly… Joly… Corfeyrac… Bahorel… and the most painful; Combeferre, and Eponine. Eponine and I had spent only one night together… the night before the barricades. While I wasn't looking, while I wasn't protecting her, she got shot, and when I finally realized it she was near death… we took her to Joly once she had passed, but I heard that they both died; the king's armies found them and they were killed.

Recalling this, I crumpled to the floor, dropping my suitcase; I was freaking out. Small footsteps came near me, and next thing I knew, a small hand was in mines.

"What's wrong, Monsieur?" a voice asked.

"Panic… attack…" I grunted.

"Okay, breathe. Take deep breaths. What caused it?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I felt tears roll down my cheek. He squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality and slowly, but surely, his calm words 'Everything is okay, breathe, it's all right,' calmed me down. When I was finally calm, I stood up and looked down at the little boy who helped me.

Immediately, my jaw dropped lower than the ground. I couldn't find the words, but I just stared at him and he was staring back at me. It couldn't be…

"G, Gavroche?" I gasped.

The little boy's eyes widened in response; it was his name. Immediately he ran; I suppose his ghost didn't want me seeing him and wanted me to think he was some other little boy, but I noticed! I grabbed my suitcase and chased after him screaming his name, and I averted my eyes as we passed by the café.

I chased him into a small street, and he rounded another corner screaming for his mother. When I turned the corner as well, I saw him in a woman's arms, her long brown hair covering her face as she put her arms around him.

He must have told her I was chasing him, because her head snapped up at me. Our eyes met, my heart beat twice as fast; force of habit as well. You see, I was looking straight into the eyes of Eponine. She was wearing finer clothes than the last time I saw her; perhaps in heaven they had given her nicer clothes… now she was wearing a clean, blue dress-the same shade she always wore- that fit her properly. Her hair was not in a mess of tangles and cleanly brushed. Gavroche had on a light green coat with a clean shirt underneath and brown pants. They were clean, and well taken care of, and not as thin as they were when they were alive. After only a few seconds of staring, she screamed.

My eyes shut painfully; this must have been the scream that she had screamed when the king's armies shot her. My shaky hands flew to my ears to block out the sound, but after she screamed for a few seconds she stopped. Hesitantly, my eyes flew open and then I saw Joly staring back at me, his hand on Gavroche's shoulder, and Eponine standing behind him, staring at me from her head poking out of his side. That's when I lost it. Screaming, I threw my suitcase down, and I fell to the floor on my knees.

"Why do you tease me?!" I screamed to the sky, tears streaming down my cheeks, "They're gone! Why? Why did they have to die?!"

A rough hand on my shoulder stopped my screaming. My eyes followed the arm up until I met Joly's eyes. He was wearing a white shirt without his brown coat I last saw him in. Terrified, I grabbed his arm and patted him down.

"You feel so real," I moaned, tearing up again.

"I am," he said, "Now shut up. You're scaring Gavroche."


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Bit of Explaining

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: To avoid further confusion, I decided to add this chapter as well. I hope you like it! VIVE LE FRANCE!**

***Eponine's P.O.V***

Were we seeing ghosts? Oh my gosh, Enjolras was right in front of me, Joly was with him. Gav was in my arms, shaking in terror.

"Come inside," I heard Joly offer.

"No! He'll bring in bad spirits!" I hissed.

"Eponine… he's alive," Joly said to me.

I took a step back, then I felt like I was falling, and next thing I knew, it was dark.

***PAGE BREAK***

When I woke up, there was a wet towel on my head. My vision was a bit blurry, but I sat up. I was in the living room of Joly, Gav, and my house. Uhh… I must have passed out again… I wonder what flashback I got to have caused this. A pain in my heart told me it must have had to do with Enjolras.

Turning, I saw Gavroche staring at me with his eyes wide and worried. Smiling, I took his hand and sat up.

"Mama, are you all right?" he asked me.

"Yes honey, it just fainted. You know Mama does that often. Where's your father?" I asked.

"He's talking with that man," Gavroche whispered.

"Honey, Jaque is a patient, and you know his name. You can just call him Monsieur Jaque," I whispered.

"Not him… the one with hair like mines," Gavroche said.

Looking down at him, I winced. He looked almost exactly like my brother who he was named after, but he had a few traits from his father. Then, in came Joly first he smiled at me kindly, but someone followed. It was Enjolras.

"Oh my go- he's real!" I screamed.

"Mama, Papa, who is he?" Gavroche asked.

"Mama? She's your sister," Enjolras corrected.

"No she's not!" Gavroche cried.

Tears welled up in his little eyes, and he got up and ran out of the house just like what his uncle used to do when he got upset.

"Gav!" I cried, but all I got in response was a slammed door, then I turned to Enjolras, "That's my son damn it!"

"Wha- but-" Enjolras started.

"Didn't you explain anything to him? And how is he alive?" I demanded to Joly.

"I didn't. After _you_ passed out, he had a panic attack and I had to help him. He just recovered, and I brought him in here to help him calm down some more… would you like something to drink before you tell us how on earth you are alive?" Joly asked.

"Yes please, just water," Enjolras said.

"All right, go sit next to Eponine," Joly ordered.

Awkwardly, Enjolras came and walked near the couch, but before he could sit, I kicked my legs on the couch and pointed to a love chair he could sit on; he was not sitting next to me. Nodding, he walked over to the chair and sat down. Joly came back with three cups of water, he handed Enjolras one, one to me, and after I moved my legs, he sat down next to me, taking a sip out of his cup. I took a small sip of mines, then turned to Enjolras who was chugging it down.

"How are you alive?" I demanded when he finished drinking water.

"M, my parents," he admitted quietly, "I was upstairs in the," he winced, "ABC café and eight men from the kings army followed me up and I had the flag of the revolution… I was planning on dying by having them shoot me off the balcony with the flag," Joly took my hand and squeezed it to comfort me. This obviously bothered Enjolras because he glared at our hands for a second before glowering at the floor and continuing with his story:

"They were just about to shoot me when my mom came in yelling 'stop!' Father came in following her, and they turned to them 'who are you?' someone asked, my mother responded, 'I'm his mother!' they aimed their guns to her, but she raised a bag of francs, 'twenty gold francs to every man in this room if we can leave without being followed.' They took the money, and my parents and I escaped with me locked me up so that the armies wouldn't find me… Mother died two years later, Father died six months ago and when I was sure the armies thought I was dead, I came back," Enjolras explained, "And you two are married and have a kid."

Joly was shaking, and I squeezed his hand, but when I looked up at him, I saw he was laughing and not sobbing. Angrily, I yanked my hand away from him and he explained our situation.

"You're so dumb. Eponine and I aren't married-" Joly started.

"But you're living together, aren't you?" Enjolras interrupted, my heart beat sadly and excietedly at the sound of jealously in his voice.

"We don't sleep in the same room. I forced her to live with me, actually, when I found out that she was pregnant. When Eponine got shot I realized I'd need different medicines, so I went down to the medicine shop on the other side of town," Joly explained, "we escaped the barricades through the decoy- you remember the decoy barricade?" Enjolras nodded, "Well, I treated her over there for almost two days. Then I got word that you guys were… dead."

Carefully, I glanced up at Joly who looked on the verge of tears. I put a comforting arm on his shoulder, but he took a sip of his water and motioned for me to finish the story. My heart stopped… he wanted me to tell Enjolras?

"Um… a few weeks later, he realized I was pregnant, I hadn't fully recovered so I was living with him and… well, yeah. Gavroche was born, and I named him after my brother who did die," tears were streaming down my cheeks now, "And Joly became a doctor, and I work for a tailor and… yeah, we've never been… um, romantically involved though..."

Joly glanced at me and nodded, but I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheek. I wasn't going to tell Enjolras, I wasn't going to tell Enjolras, I wasn't going to tell-

"Who is the father?" Enjolras demanded.

"Who slept with her the night before the barricades?" Joly shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3 Smiles lost

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the follows and favorites and reviews! They are seriously heart warming and make me sooo incredibly happy! Typically, I post on weekends but since it's summer and I have more time, I might be posting sooner and even multiple times a week. To avoid confusion, I'm going to give you guys a recap that summarizes the chapters. Thanks for the support!**

_Recap: Enjolras sees 'Gavroche' after returning to San Michel and he follows him home where he sees Eponine and Joly. Now he knows that Gavroche wasn't Gavroche from the barricades who died, but Eponine and his son. Joly and Eponine are raising him like they were his parents, but they're not married. P.S. Enj just found out he's the dad.  
_

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

I… I was the father? Gavroche was my son? I was Gavroche's father? His father? I couldn't piece this together…

"But, but… He asked his Mama and his Papa who I was… he, he called you his Papa… he wasn't talking about me…" I stammered, hardly able to speak.

Eponine turned around and glanced to the door behind her. Gavroche wasn't there, so she turned back to me her eyes down.

"Gavroche thinks Joly is his father," she whispered.

But… but…

"You, you never told him?" I gulped.

"It was easier that way! He couldn't know about the barricades-"Eponine started.

"You couldn't tell him that his father died in the barricades and that Joly was your friend?" I demanded angrily.

"First, if he knew about the barricades he might have let it slip to one of the inspectors, and they'd kill us all; he'd either end up dead or an orphan! And second, you didn't die in the barricades, you ran like a coward," Eponine shrieked.

"Eponine-"Joly warned.

"She's right. I'm a coward. I was supposed to die with all my friends at the barricades-"I started, a lump growing in my throat.

"Die? What about me?! You told me that you loved me and that we'd be together after the barricades, but you planned on _dying_?!" Eponine screamed.

"Eponine, calm down," Joly said, "You just said-"

"I didn't plan on dying! I didn't think it was possible for anyone to die! We were children! We were college students, how was I to know that all my friends would be dead? That the king's army would kill us all, we who barely started our lives? Everyone I knew was dead and I lead them to their deaths, yet I survived! Do you know the guilt I've had to deal with, Eponine, _ME _their leader? Do you know how many times I've tried to kill myself?!" I shouted.

That last part wasn't supposed to come out. Eponine froze, and she came at me running. At first I thought she was going to hug me, but she hit me on the chest time and time again.

"YOU IDIOT! I never, ever want to hear that you've tried to kill yourself! I hate you!" Eponine wept.

She hated me. What more did I deserve? I led her friends, the people who took care of her to their deaths and I was alive. Thankfully Joly was there, or she would have been dead too...

Eponine grabbed my chin, and pulled me down and next thing I knew, her lips were on mines! My heart melted like it did the first time she kissed me. For the first time in a decade, I felt the way I used to. I was free, I was twenty three, and I was young with a whole life ahead of me… When we pulled away, her eyes searched mines. Something was lost in both of us, yet when I kissed her I was lost in a better world.

"That was a pity kiss, so you know," Eponine muttered angrily when she stepped away… pity kiss or not, I enjoyed it.

"Enj, you can stay in the spare room upstairs. We obviously have so much to deal with," Joly groaned.

A bell rang, Eponine leapt away from me, and Gavroche came inside, his eyes red from crying. Now that I looked closely, I saw that he had my nose, he was more muscular than Gavroche, and his eyelashes were shorter; a trait from me. His lips were like mines as well so was his wavy blonde hair, but Gav and I both had that. He had Eponine and Gavroche's eyes.

Immediately, Eponine knelt down with her arms opened, and he-_our son_- came sniffling to her. Her arms wrapped around him, and she carried him to the couch where he crawled into his _'father's'_ laps.

"Why is _he _here?" Gav asked.

"He's our friend, Gav. Don't worry, he hasn't been here for a while, he thought you were-"Joly started.

"My uncle?" Gavroche asked.

"Yes, he thought you were my little brother," Eponine nodded.

"You knew Gavroche?" Gav asked.

Mutely, I nodded... he was talking to me! I couldn't think of a single word to say to him, so I just stared at him, I could tell that Joly and Eponine noticed that I was analyzing him. Gav gave me a sad smile; it was Eponine's smile, the smile that made him look more like her brother.

"How did uncle Gavroche die?" Gav asked.

Eponine began sobbing, and Gav looked guilty; the poor little thing. He crawled into his mother's laps and put his arms around her.

"Gav, how many times do I have to tell you not to ask that?!" Joly said sternly.

Wow, Joly was meant to be a father. He put a comforting arm around Eponine, which she accepted, and with Gav in her laps, holding his hand, and Joly's arm around her, they looked like a family.

"Joly, you belong with them better than I do. I should go," I said, standing.

"Enjolras don't be an idiot. You're here, you're back, and you're staying the night," Joly said.

"I can't-"I started.

"Eponine, please take him to his room. I'll take care of Gav tonight," Joly sighed.

It was astonishing how much he sounded like a father. Well, he _had_ been practicing for a decade, but it still shocked me. It used to be me who gave orders. Eponine took my arm, and led me upstairs, she was quiet. She opened a door, and led me in.

"There's your bed. Windows are barred, you can't escape. I'm in the room below so I'll know if you try to leave, plus Gav's a light sleeper," Eponine muttered.

Curiously, I glanced at Eponine to see her better. She was moving directly, and carefully, but also lighter… she seemed more lady-like now. When she turned to me, I noticed some of the powder on her cheeks looked wet from all her crying, but it used to be there. A pink powder to look like a blush.

"I'll be making breakfast in the morning, so be there at seven pleased," Eponine said.

Ages ago when I asked her to cook for Le Amis de l'ABC she spat in my face and yelled at me… now she was doing just that… Her hair was in a side pony-tail, and long and partially wavy, and she looked like a darker version of Cosette. She noticed me staring, turned to face me, and I looked into her eyes again… it hurt.

"Eponine," I whispered.

"Yes, monsieur?" Eponine asked quietly.

"You're tamed…" I muttered.

"Joly's been far too nice to me, I have to repay him," Eponine nodded quietly, "and I have a son. I need to show him what a proper lady is."

"But… the fire in your eyes, it's gone," I said, my voice cracking on gone.

"It was gone the day of the barricades."

**A/N: DON'T WORRY, GUYS, I WON'T LET IT GET TOO SAD/DEPRESSING/ANGSTY I was going for an epic mysterious ending... But, hey, if anything is confusing please do ask me! I don't know what information you guys need filled in, so ask me and I'll add it into the story. Also, I'm way open with ideas for little scenes you guys want happening(I kind of have the outline for the plot and a butt kicking ending or near ending scene) Au Revior and Merci! **

Glossary:

Au Revoir:  (Aoo revuah) good bye

Merci: (mercy) thank you


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of the Next Rebellio

**Chapter 4  
**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! That means you, TcEm, and Eponine T. Daae! You guys rock! Thanks for following and favoriteing! I appreciate it so much!**

_Recap: Last chapter, Enjolras is flabbergasted to know that he is Gavroche's father. Eponine pity kisses him after he says that he tried to kill himself. At the end, Enjolras sees that Eponine has been tamed.  
_

***Joly's P.O.V***

_Grantaire sat across from me with a bottle in hand. His eyes looked happy as they always did, and it made me happy too to see him._

"_Grantaire!" I cried._

_ I wanted to get to him and hug him badly, but I couldn't lift myself from the chair… it was weird. It was now that I noticed that the room was lit by a candle in the center of the room. Looking around, I noticed Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jean, Feuilly, Lesgle, Bahorel… All of Le Amis de l'ABC was there! And so were the brave folk who fought with us._

"_Where is Enjolras? When is the meeting starting?" I asked out of habit._

"_Remember your promise," Grantaire said._

"_What promise?" I laughed; this drunk was always recalling strange things that never happened._

_ Suddenly, the scenery changed. We were at the barricades; the battle had ended. Oh my gosh, they were dead! I had forgotten that they were dead! However, I had no control over myself… at my right was Grantaire, I turned behind me to see the ghosts of Le Amis. They were walking with me as I walked a decade ago…_

_ Eponine must have been still at the medics where I had left her… The old me was running quickly, tears in his eyes and my chest tightened and felt heavy as I recalled this feeling… bodies were everywhere… I ran into the ABC café and there was Grantaire on the floor, bleeding._

"_Dear God," I cried, "oh please let him live…"_

_ Weeping, I took his hand to feel his pulse… it was very faint, and slowing…_

"_Grant!" I screamed._

_ He stirred, and smiled at me obviously not recalling anything. Then he gasped and looked down at his chest which was bleeding. For the first time ever, I saw fear in his eyes which was soon replaced by pride._

"_I'm going to die," Grantaire announced._

"_No!" I screamed, I had already seen too many of my friends dead, quickly, I began fumbling through my bag of medical supplies that I always carried around, when a rough hand on my arm stopped me. Through wet eyes, I looked down at my friend._

"_Joly, you must make a promise to me… unless you're already dead," Grantaire said._

"_I'm not dead. Anything, Grant, anything," I sobbed._

"_When Enjolras comes back… start up the ABC again… with him leading again, you'll succeed next-" he coughed, and blood splattered out of his mouth making me sob harder, "time…"_

_ Screaming, I felt his pulse; he had passed. Enjolras was dead! I recall thinking, DEAD!_

With a gasp, I sat up awake. There was a noise at the corner of my room, and my head snapped to it. In the corner was a bottle of Grantaire's favorite drink… Quickly, I got up and opened the curtains too afraid to stay in the dark for any longer…

Yawning, I put on my clothes quietly; Gav was afraid last night and he slept with me. His soft snores comforted me, and I looked down at my son with a warm smile. Well, not my son biologically, but he was my son. And Eponine was his mother and my best friend. And Enjolras… Enjolras… he was alive for one thing. It's hard not to cry, but when you have to be the man of the house, you find the willpower to. I wandered over to the bed, knelt down, and put my lips to Gavroche's ears.

"Gavroche, I'm getting breakfast," I whispered.

"Don't go," he moaned.

"Don't worry, son, I'll be back," I whispered.

"Okay, Papa," he muttered, too tired to argue.

This time, when he called me Papa, I felt my heart gain twenty pounds and sink down to the pit of my stomach; I felt sad and guilty. What if he found out that I wasn't really his father? What if Enjolras told- _No, Joly, don't think about that right now…_ I thought with a deep breath. I opened the door and walked out numbly to the table. Eponine was making breakfast, she turned to me and gave me one of her nice smiles.

As soon as I sat down, she put down a cup of coffee before me and turned away. I recall when her smiles used to be smirks, and her grins boyish. Now she was a lady, and not the Eponine she used to be, but I suppose that none of us were…

"I boiled the water for half an hour; no germs," Eponine said with a giggle.

That was our typical morning joke. It amazed me how she could say it at a time like this, but there was still that spark of the old Eponine in her; she was still strong and had to be strong for everyone.

I laughed too, but it was a fake laugh and I'm sure she noticed, so I drank my coffee in silence. When I finished my coffee, Enjolras came in. His face was washed and he had clean clothes on. I watched Eponine, she turned, saw him, her eyes grew wide, I saw a spark in her eyes… the spark she used to have, but it was gone as soon as it was there, and she came with us like the obedient house wife she was now and gave us food.

There was a time when Eponine wasn't like that, and I knew that Enjolras was thinking about it because when she served him, his eyes glued to the plate of food before him; tearing up. Looking up, I saw Eponine's arms shaking; she was sobbing.

"No more crying for today, eh?" I suggested to the both of them.

Both of them nodded at the same time, and Eponine brought her plate and came to eat with us. We ate in silence. When we finished eating, I could have sworn I smelt beer which reminded me…

"Enjolras. I made a promise," I said softly.

"Did you now?" Enjolras gasped, looking up at me with mock interest in her eyes. This brought a smile to Eponine's face, but what I said next slapped it off.

"I did… a decade ago," I whispered.

Both of them grew grim again and they looked down at their food. After a moment of silence, I realized that I would not be getting a response, so I continued.

"I dreamed a dream where Grantaire came and he reminded me of a dumb promise I made to him as he was dying… well, I found him there bleeding, and he was of course drunk, and when he woke up he didn't know he had been shot-" I shouldn't have said that, this caused Eponine to start sobbing silently, "- and he made me promise him that when you returned, we'd start Les Amis de l'ABC again, and if you led it… we'd succeed this time."

Nobody spoke for a minute straight, but then Enjolras was up and running for the door. He did not know that as a doctor and with Gav and Eponine as my family, I lived in a house full of runners, so I was able to stop him in time.

"Enj, please," I begged.

"Why would you promise him that? After you saw all the death it caused, you expect me to lead more to the barricades, to their deaths?!" Enjolras snarled.

"I thought you were dead! He said when you came back and in my mind I said 'promise the dead guy something so that he'll go to sleep content! Enjolras is never coming back, so why worry?'" I mocked myself.

"Damn it!" Enjolras screamed, kicking a chair.

"Stop it!" Eponine screamed, "Gavroche is asleep! We'll decide later if we actually go through with this-"

"WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Enjolras and I screamed at the same time.

With a surprised glance, I turned to him and he looked at me wearily. His eyes had changed just like Eponine and his will and life had left him, leaving him as a sad, serious, old man with a terrible past.

"Then it's settled," I whispered.

"Then it's settled," Enjolras agreed quietly.

Eponine glanced from Enjolras to I, tears swelling up in her eyes, and then she ran straight to her room. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5 Fabine

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: So... Tell me what you think! I'd like to hear! Enjoy the story! Oh yeah! I'm posting two chapters this week, and in next week chapter, I'll have an exciting announcement!  
**

_Recap: Because of a promise the wonderful Joly made, Enjolras and them must restart the revolution! Eponine stormed off angrily after hearing this  
_

***Eponine's P.O.V***

Those… those idiots! Starting up the rebellion again?! I lost so many of my friends once; I was not going to lose anyone else! Joly and I, we already did what we could to help the poor; giving them free medics, overcharging the rich, giving the poor food when they needed it, sending Gav out to search for sick little kids...

Sure, things weren't like we had hoped they would be after the barricades, but what we thought would happen… it was only a dream! We had fun at the ABC café, we hung out, we fell in love, we did what young people do; plan things that might never happen… And then it all went wrong.

Right now, I was in my bed; I wasn't crying, I was just glaring up at the celling. No more tears would escape me; I've been crying far too much for a lifetime, and now… I'd be strong for Gavroche, for Joly, and for Enjolras.

There was a light, hesitant knock at the door, and I sat up angrily. Joly knew better than to disturb me when I was pissed off; it must have been Enjolras.

"What do you want Monsieur?" I called.

"May I please come in to speak with you?" Enjolras asked.

"Non," I called back, "Je regrette, monsieur, but I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

The door creaked open, and Enjolras looked at me with sad eyes from the doorway. I snapped up and off my bed and pushed him out of the doorway.

"I said I didn't want to talk!" I hissed.

"Yes, but I do," Enjolras said, "and we need to talk."

Angrily, I paced back to my bed and sat down, looking at him once I was sitting.

"I know that we have much to discuss, and we will soon enough. You and Joly may go ahead and call more innocents to their deaths, but it's going to be in vain, I know it," I murmured.

"It's not going to be in vain-"Enjolras started, walking over to me.

"How do you know? It could have been just a dream, or why even believe Grantaire, he was a drunk! He was one of my best friends, and that's why I loved him because he was just a crazy, funny, drunk," I explained, trying to keep from getting hysterical.

"I know… but just…" he sighed angrily, then changed the subject, "Joly and I were talking just now, and we think that it's best to send you and Gavroche off to live with Cosette and Marius so that you won't be at risk," Enjolras said.

By now, he was standing in front of me at exactly the perfect position, so I stood up and smacked him across the face causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Don't you ever try to protect me, I can take care of myself," I glared.

Enjolras stared at me with wide eyes, and then he was smiling weirdly.

"What?" I demanded.

"The spark in your eyes… it's back,"' he whispered.

"Only you, Enjolras," _could bring it back_, but I decided not to say the last part so I cut myself off. Then, with a wicked smile, I added, "Now that you both have decided to ship me off to safety, this poor little damsel in distress is going to help with the new rebellion."

"No," Enjolras growled.

"Yes, I can and I will," I smiled evilly.

"You can't! You could get killed!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Shut up. We haven't even planned anything yet, and you are already thinking about shipping me off to safety and me getting killed. Man, you guys really can't stand me," I snapped.

There was another knock at the doorway that called our attention; Joly was looking at us curiously.

"Enj, you ready to go?" Joly asked.

"Go where?" I demanded.

"Well, we're going to start spreading the word about a new revolution," Joly said.

"Why would you take Enjolras? Upon hearing his name, they're going to come for us," I glared.

"That's why I'm not telling them my name during these rallies, I'm going to be called Jacque," Enjolras explained.

"I'm coming too," I said.

"No," they both grumbled at the same time.

Glaring, I walked over to my bed, put my hair down, and pulled out one of my older, dirtier dresses.

"Call me, Fabinne," I said, turning back to them.

Enjolras glowered at me, but Joly just sighed.

"Fine," Joly groaned.

"What- how could you agree to this?!" Enjolras snapped.

"Once Eponine makes up her mind about something there's very little we can do about it… we'll plan something for her later," Joly explained to Enjolras in a whisper, but I could hear it.

"I want to give Enjolras something alone, could you excuse us, Joly?" I asked.

"Of course," Joly nodded.

Joly marched to the door, and closed it behind him; I turned to Enjolras and gave him a shy smile, hoping he'd take it as an apology. Silently, I walked over to my drawers and pulled something out, then turned to Enjolras.

"I made it to resemble your signature red coat as much as possible. You even have a patch… I want you to wear it, not today, but when you're sure that you have the trustworthy people," I said softly.

Cautiously, he approached me and took it from my hands, examining it in awe. Blushing, I looked down… butterflies were inhabiting my entire being.

"Merci, Eponine," Enjolras whispered.

"De rein," I mumbled.

With the coat in one hand, he wrapped both his arms around me, and held me in a tight hug. In turn, I wrapped my arms around him, and stood there in his arms comfortably.

**Glossary:**

**Je regrette- ****I'm sorry**

**Non-**** no**

**Merci-**** Thank you**

**De rein- ****you're welcome**


	6. Chapter 6 First Rallies

_Chapter_** 6**

**A/N: All Enjolras's part until the … is to the tune of the beginning of Red and Black. **

_Recap: Thanks to Joly, they're restarting the rebellion. Last chapter, Eponine gave Enj a red coat like his old one and at first she was opposed to the new rebellion, but now she's going to help lead it. ; )  
_

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

"It is time for us all to decide who we are," I cried, "Are we the dead remains of a past, gone revolution? What are we, are we nothing but dirt? Street rats, nothing more without a single right?"

"No!" the people cheered.

"The King, that's what he thinks. The king, we know he's wrong…" I announced, "Once, a decade ago our people revolted, they rebelled at the barricades of freedom! They were knocked down, killed mercilessly by the King's armies, and their goal was not achieved, but let us take this time to recall what they stood for. They fought for equal rights, yet are the old fat men still controlling how many francs we have?"

"Yes!" the people shouted.

"Are they continuing to strip us from our rights?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"The rights we were born with, the rights we should have been born with are being taken away by those who keep getting fatter and richer while we starve and get poorer! Is that acceptable for you?" I shouted.

"No!"

"Well then, I propose that we meet again here tomorrow! Those who care about your rights return and bring your friends. VIVE LE FRANCE!" I shouted.

The people erupted in cheers as I walked off the stage quickly. I would have gone on for longer, but I noticed some of the _cognes_ had arrived and I didn't want them to get suspicious… A smaller hand took mines, but I knew whose it was. Delicate fingers intertwined with mines, and I gripped her fingers and let her lead me into an alley, there she turned around and her brown eyes met mines.

"That was great," Eponine said.

"Thanks," I said softly.

We were quiet for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. Last time I was up anywhere like that all my friends were alive.

"While I was up there," I whispered, "it was like last time. It was like I was going to get a pat on the back by Grantaire which I would shake off annoyed, and Combeferre would lead us back to the café where we would hang out and discuss a rebellion that never should have happened."

"As much as I hate to admit it, it had to happen, Enj," Eponine said, "We sparked something, the people are already eager to listen. All they needed was a leader, and here you are. If only you'd been here all these years with Joly and I," she sighed…

***Eponine's P.O.V***

Seeing Enjolras up there as I had years ago, well it brought back my spark, or so Joly and Enjolras told me. Since Gavroche was off at school, I didn't have to worry about him, and I found a barrel, climbed up on it, and turned to the people.

The speech Enjolras said inspired me; I was a revolutionary as well, and I was going to prove it. Now, here I was standing up on a barrel in my old rags with my hair in a cap and dirt all over my face. A decade ago I would have felt depressed in these clothes, trapped, but now I felt free and inspired, a feeling I hadn't felt in such a long time!

"Um… Excuse me," I started. Nobody heard, "Hey, um… Monsieur, Mademoiselle, do you wish to hear me? Wait guys…"

Frustrated, I looked to Enjolras for help. With arched eyebrows, he stared at me amused and that's when I realized that he was partially laughing. Was he making fun of the fact that I couldn't get a single person's attention? I'd show him…

Angrily, I shouted, "NONE OF YOU ARE WORTH ANYGHING!" Everyone who heard, which means everyone within half a block radius heard me and turned to me angrily-at least fifty people.

"That is what the King thinks! We're nothing through his eyes, and therefore we're of no value, so he has no use of us, and so he's thrown us to the streets to fend for ourselves when he is supposed to protect us. He's taken our liberty, our rights, and what are we left as? Nothing, scum on the floor, germs on the floor. It's a struggle every day to survive because we have no rights to become anything more. We're stuck here in the places we are now until the day we die! Do you wish to live your life every day like this?" I asked.

"No!" they responded.

"Well, that's what they want. Our government, what's it doing for us? It's letting us starve that's what, and right now we're all slaves to the law whether we're in jail or not," I announced, "Do we deserve to be slaves of the law?" I demanded.

"No!" Everyone screamed.

"Well then, we must remember where we are and where we want to be! Anyone wishing to be more meet me for another rally here in…" I trailed off. When would we meet?

"Two days," Enjolras hissed to me.

"Um... Meet me here in two days for another rally. I'm Fabbine, merci for listening," I said

***Joly's P.O.V***

Eponine just presented her speech, Enjolras already did, and now they were both trying to convince me to give a speech. We were in an alley and my back was to a wall probably getting covered in deadly germs or-

"C'mon, Joly," Eponine begged.

Looking into her eyes, it was obvious that her spark was back. It had just been waiting all these years wanting to come back and now back in her old clothes she was Eponine Thernardier, not Eponine Joly. (We're not married, but people still refer to her as my wife and we don't bother correcting anyone anymore). Here she was, ready to tease me and make hurtful jokes the way she used to.

"No! Too many people are going to recognize me," I cried.

"Enj, I think he has stage fright," Eponine announced, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I-um-I err… I do not h,have stage fright-t," I stammered.

Okay, fine, I do have stage fright. I can talk to sick people, I can make new friends and talk to any random stranger who needs my help without hesitation, but in front of a crowd I was useless…

"Hahaha, I completely forgot that you stuttered when you lie, Joly," Enjolras grinned.

"How about this," Eponine suggested, "You don't have to participate in any of our recruiting rallies, but you do have to give a speech when we've gotten the trustworthy people arranged in _Le Amis de La Deuxième Rébellion_."

"When did you name it that?" I asked to change the subject.

"Right now, you okay with that, Enj?" Eponine asked.

"Kind of, but I would have rather-"

"Great. I've always wanted to name a rebellion, so is it a deal?" Eponine asked me.

"Damn it, 'Ponine, you're back. Fine, I'll do it," I groaned.

"So it's settled, back to your place, Joly?" Enjolras suggested.

"Oui," I muttered.

Together, we walked back to our house that was a bit of a way to walk, but we didn't want it to be too close to where we lived so that we wouldn't be recognized. Eponine was dancing ahead of Enjolras and I, and she seemed happy again. Enjolras, too, seemed like he was getting better and now that I had some of my friends were back, I got greedy and decided that I could possibly bring in two more.

**A/N: If I list a French word, I have a little translator at the bottom so you'll know what I'm talking about because I hate it when they assume we know French… Here goes:**

**Cognes- Police**

**Le Amis de L'Deux Rebellion- The friends of the second rebellion**


	7. Chapter 7 Arm Wrestling

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, and favorites and follows, you guys rock! Also, I'd like to thank Lesmizmaniac for correcting me, it's **_**Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion**_**, not Les Amis de l'deux rebellion, I was really hoping someone would tell me the correct way to say it, because all I knew was that deux ment two in French… Thanks so much Lesmizmaniac! Also, someone suggested I'd add a bit more Enjolras jealousy in this story, so here goes! This part is for you TcEm!**

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

The rallies today went well, none of them ended in fights, and I eyed a few people who continually appeared in every meeting; I had a good feeling about them. One of them reminded me of myself back when I tried to lead the first rebellion; he watched with complete seriousness in his eyes and when he cheered he was the loudest. Overall, he looked inspired and determined, great qualities to have.

Although Gavroche wasn't completely cold to me, he still didn't love me or like me as much as I wish he did. When we got home from the rallies, Gavroche came running; he had gotten home early and was wondering why nobody else was home. He ran with his arms wide open and I thought he was going to give me a hug, so I smiled to him and opened my arms a bit, but he flew into Joly's arms who spun him around and carried him to the living room.

"You thought he was going to hug you," Eponine snorted as she walked ahead to follow Joly and Gav.

Rolling my eyes, and trying badly to hide my horrid blush, I followed them into the living room. Eponine sat next to Joly on the couch, so I sat on the chair where I sat the first time we were all in here together. Gavroche was on Joly's laps and they were arm wrestling while Eponine giggled and cheered for her son. Finally, Joly let Gavroche win, and Gavroche laughed so loud. The entire game was very amusing, then to my surprise Gavroche came running to me.

"I bet I can beat you too!" Gavroche smiled with an arrogant gleam in his eyes, stretching out his arm for me to take.

No sense of a glare in his eyes, no angry looks, seemed good to me! Smiling gently, I nodded and I took his hand, Eponine counted to three, then I let my arm go limp. My idiot self was about to say "You can start now," when I saw the look of deep concentration on his face and felt him feebilly shoving my arm with all his strength.

It took all _my_ strength not to laugh, because I wasn't even aware that he was trying, so I started dragging my arm down slowly to make it look like he was winning and I wasn't giving up.

"Oh no! I'm going to lose!" I cried.

And I lost which made Gavroche giggle. Pouting, I eased back into my seat and tried to look as disappointed as possible. While Gavroche was doing a celebratory dance about the room, I looked up to Joly and Eponine.

Joly's arm was around Epoinine whose head was resting on his chest. My eyes narrowed at their other hands which were intertwined as they smiled and laughed at Gavroche who danced about. One could call this feeling jealousy, but I would call it complete and total rage. I thought Joly didn't like Eponine, because they seemed pretty close to me!

Suddenly, Gavroche was in front of me, so Joly and Eponine were forgotten and I forced a smile on my face and looked down at him. His arms wrapped around me and he gave me a quick hug, then pulled away and smiled at me.

"Sorry that I beat you. Next time, I'll go easier on you," Gavroche giggled.

"You better, Gav, because I have not a single chance against one as strong as you!" I smiled.

Giggling, Gavroche turned around to his "parents" and he crawled between them, so Joly had to lean to his right so that his arm could go around the three of them. Why couldn't he have just left them alone?

"Papa, lets see if Momma can beat you!" Gavroche said.

"I'm in, give me your full force, Joly, I'm sure I can beat you," Eponine challenged, scooting away from him.

"No, Eponine, I don't want to hurt you," Joly teased.

"Go for it, Gentle Doctor," Eponine glared.

Joly grabbed Eponine's hand and Gavroche counted down from three. At three, neither hand moved, but I saw their arms shaking as they tried. Eponine's started slowly falling to her side-she was losing, and I could see the look of concentration in her eyes. Her left hand was twitching; debating wether to help her right arm out or not. Finally, just before Eponine lost, she hurtled herself on top of Joly and she was lying flat on top of him on the couch.

"Cheater," Joly panted from underneath her.

Their eyes were looking up at each other, and Eponine just giggled, then rested her head on Joly's chest. Angrily, I got up, and they both turned to me and realized their position so they sat up quickly.

"I'm going-"

"You wrestle Papa now!" Gavroche ordered.

I bit my tounge to prevent from saying anything mean, but Joly said, "Okay."

Now, I wasn't about to say no to Gavroche; I really just wanted him to like me. Maybe eventually he'd like me more than Joly and Joly would know how it feels to be the odd one out… I sat at the table, and Joly sat on the other end and we grabbed right hands in the middle.

"Three, two one, go!" Eponine and Gavroche counted together.

My eyes were on Joly, but his eyes were on our hands. Using all my strength, I forced Joly's hand down slowly, and stadily, and I saw him trying to resist me… his hand was almost down when I thought of something to say.

"Can't resist against the rebellion," I grunted before smashing his hand into the table.

"Woah… you beat Papa," Gavroche whispered in compete and total awe.

In his eyes, I saw confusion, sadness, awe, and inspiration. Wow, up until now, Gavroche must have thought that his "father" was unbeatable. Not anymore, though I did feel a bit guilty, the feeling went away when Gavroche jumped on the table and announced that I was the best arm wrestler in all of France now.

"You play with Momma now," Gavroche ordered me.

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt her feelings by beating her," I yawned.

"No wonder he's so cocky, when he wins" Joly announced earning a giggle from Eponine and a glare from me, "I'm kidding, Enjolras."

"Play Momma!" Gavroche cried, so I extended my arm and Eponine approached the table.

"Don't go easy on me," Eponine ordered.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and put our hands in the middle. When her hand touched mines, I felt completely calm yet super excited. This time Joly counted down alone because Gavroche was sitting with his eyes at the edge of the table completely fascinated in what we were about to do…

"Go!" Joly cheered and Eponine started trying to force my arm down.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her beautiful brown eyes glared down at our hands. She was still wearing the rickety dress and I was surprised that Gavroche hadn't commented. Her hair was black and beautiful, each strand glistened in the candle light…

"I said, don't go easy on me," Eponine grunted.

Shocked, I realized that she was actually winning because I wasn't paying any attention. Gently, I forced her arm back slowly and we were back in upright position before I forced it to her side. Just before I won, however, I pulled on her hand causing her to lean forward across the table. We were no longer playing, because I had taken her hand in a romantic way now and our faces were inches away… I began to lean in to kiss her, but she pulled away harshly and ran to sit next to Joly.

Eponine was glowering at the ground making me. I felt like a jerk, what if she thought that I was going to make her kiss me? what if she didn't want to kiss me? Awkwardly, I walked back to my seat while Gavroche wined on the floor that we hadn't finished.

"Gavroche, quiet it's time for bed," Eponine said in a mean-ish tone.

Poor Gavroche froze in the middle of the room, then came straight towards me with an angry look in his eyes. Great.

"You made Momma angry!" Gavroche cried, then proceeded to kicking me before he ran to his room.

"I better go put him to sleep," Eponine said, "Bon nuite,"

"Bon nuite," I whispered as I watched her go after Gavroche.

Once Eponine and Gavroche were out of the room, Joly turned to me with a smile.

"I think he's beginning to like you," Joly grinned.

"He was, but I made his Momma angry and now we're back to square one," I sighed.

"Not entirely, you beat the ex-best-arm-wrestler-in-all-of-france, Joly quoted.

"He's very energetic," I noted.

"You don't know the half of it," Joly laughed.

"Honey, Gav wants you to come read us a page from your horrid medicine book," Eponine shouted from Gavroche's room.

"And smart," I added.

"He is brilliant," Joly said to me, then shouted, "I'm coming!"

"Does he want to be a doctor when he grows up?" I asked.

"Of course, but he has your trait, Enjolras, he is a leader," Joly said.

And with those words which were only words to him, he left. To me, however, those were words of comfort and of promise. Gavroche was a leader, he seemed already inspired by a lot, and I knew deep inside that we would get along, and perhaps he'd love me in time.

**A/N: Sorry for all the notes, but I also have that one announcement now! Okay, so I have a new Enjolras/Eponine fanfic it's called On My Own and every chapter ends with some of the lyrics to On My Own in order... so yeah, check that out if you like!**

**ALSO, I NEED HELP WITH REBELLION PLANS! Anyone who wishes to help me plan the second rebellion, give me ideas because I'll need them... and don't worry, I'll give credit where credit is due. Merci!**


	8. Chapter 8 Illness

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Sometimes, when listening to the soundtrack of Les Mis I sing so loud and so hard, it's like I'm trying to transport myself there. Why are the songs so good?! And, I need some help planning the barricades, so if anyone has good battle strategies, I'd LOVE to hear them! Merci, VIVE LE FRANCE! And ENJoly! (Not a ship, just Enjoy with Enjolras and Joly because I love them both)**

***Joly's P.O.V***

The morning after the arm wrestling games, I woke up with a cough. Instantly, a million horrible thoughts ran through my head. What if I was developing small pox? Or Pneumonia? What if it was Tuberculosis? In a day or two I could be coughing up blood and it would all go downhill from there… or what if it was some weird distortion of the plague?! I couldn't infect Eponine or Gavroche!

It was a good thing Enjolras was here, because if what I had was T.B or Pneumonia I knew he could take care of them when I died. Hyperventilating, I got up and wrapped myself in a warm coat, and put a scarf around my mouth before hurrying out to the kitchen. Eponine was making coffee and my cup was before me.

"I boiled it for half an hour; no germs," Eponine grinned.

"I'm sick," I whispered.

"What is it this time?" Eponine demanded, turning to me.

"Stay back!" I cried, Eponine froze, "Sorry. I have a cough right now. It could be anything from a cough to a distortion of the plague! I can't infect you guys, so can I have a bucket of hot water and a towel.

"To sanitize the surfaces you've touched?" Eponine asked.

"Oui," I nodded.

"Oh, Joly, ever the over reactor," Eponine sighed before turning back around to the fire.

She pulled out a bowl for soup and filled it with the hot water she used for coffee before opening a cabinet and pulling out a cleaning towel and dumping it in the bowl. She turned and handed me the bowl, and I hurried back to sanitize the doorknobs that I had touched.

Though it was very painful, I stuck my hand in the hot water and pulled out the hot towel. The hot water stuck to my hand and when I pulled it out the air felt colder and good, but my hand still felt like it was on fire. Gently, I scrubbed the door knob, then went in my room and grabbed my "DO NOT ENTER, CONTAMINATED," sign and hung it on the door, then proceeded to sanitizing that as well.

When I got back to the kitchen, Enjolras and Gavroche were there. They sat across from where my coffee was, and Eponine turned to me.

"We were just talking about going on a walk, care to join us?" Eponine asked.

"Non," I said, "I'm sick."

"Can I go, Papa?" Gavroche asked.

"Oui," I croaked before coughing.

At this Enjolras started chuckling, but I glared at him causing him to quiet. Typically, I was peaceful but when it came to health and safety I could be very mean. When Eponine and Enjolras left, I crawled back to my room and sat down on my bed.

After a few moments of staring at the desk, I realized how hot I was and knew I had a fever. What if I had Croup? Or what if I had Hay Fever? Would I be dead by morning? With renewed energy, I heaved myself up and dashed to my health books and began fumbling through them, writing down on another paper all the potential illnesses that I could have.

The long list worried me, and I sat with my head down savoring my last hours. Then, I remembered that I had to write a letter, so I dipped my hands in the hot water, and dried them with a new towel, and began scribbling on a paper.

_Dear M. and Mme. Marius Pontmercy,_

_Your __**amis**__are expecting you at 11 Rue de Fleur, the small hospital building. We have a new __**man of marble**__ that you and your wife may wish to see. My wife and child are fine, but we are eager to show you the __**man of marble. **__The statue is so beautiful; he is __**alive**__ and was sculpted by a __**fine**__ man. Please come to visit at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Doctor Joly_

When the letter was finished, I set it to dry and crawled back under the covers. I hoped that Eponine would make soup because though it was childish, it always made me feel better when I was sick. That would be our typical food to our patients… our patients!

I prayed that nobody would need my help right now because I was sick with possibly hay fever or even the plague and I could not risk infecting anyone! After lying down for several minutes, I heard the front door open and Gavroche run chasing a screaming little girl. Quickly, I got up and folded my letter, and put in one of the drawers in my desk, and the front door was opened.

In the doorway stood Adrianna-or Anna as we call her- was Gavroche's little friend, and right now, she had tears in her eyes. She slowly walked up to me partially blushing and looked down.

"Monsieur, I am sorry to report, but it appears your wife had fallen in love with someone else! I saw him hold her hand for a second and I had to come to tell you," Anna whispered softly.

Eponine came running in with a huge smile on her face as she tried to keep from laughing and Enjolras looked horrified to have made a young little girl cry. Gavroche put a comforting arm around her which she allowed.

"N, no need to fear," I stammered, "T, that monsieur is, s Ep-p-onnine's brother."

Shock and embarrassment was clearly visible across Anna's face and she nodded and slowly stepped out of the room followed by an eager Gavroche who would jump off a bridge to make her happy.

"I understand that you guys are old lovers," I teased, "But please don't go about holding hands and stuff with my wife in public, people know who we are and it will draw attention."

"But you're not married!" Enjolras glowered.

"But that's what they think, and I'm not going to go and correct them just because you randomly showed up," I said sharply, then realized my mean tone and added, "Sorry, I'm sick."

"Of course you are," Enjolras sighed, and as he walked out I heard him mutter, "Looks like the plague."

My eyes bulged and Eponine started laughing as she left the room with promises that she'd make soup for dinner. As I made my way back to the bed, I debated whether Enjolras was seriously diagnosing me with the Plague or if he was just joking like Les Amis used to do to make me worried.

**A/N: Once again, I'd really LOVE help with the battle strategies, so if anyone can help it would be VERY MUCH appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Has anyone seen Graceland? It's a TV show, Aaron Tviet is in it… I like it. **

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

After I told Joly that he possibly had the plague, he locked himself in his room and refused to come out as a precaution. Adrianna and Gavroche were still out, and half an hour had passed. Unfortunately, I was sitting on the couch in plain view when the annoyed Eponine gave up on trying to calm Joly down.

"Why did you do that Enjolras? Now Joly's worried sick," Eponine glared as she marched into the room.

"Sorry, just found it entertaining… for old times sake," I whispered.

"Sure. Don't worry him, what's your problem with him? I thought you guys were friends," Eponine said.

"WE always used to tease him-" I started.

"Yeah, but you're being pretty mean to him, not like the Enjolras I used ot know. Have you changed" Eponine asked softly.

"Of course I've changed," I muttered.

Which one of us hasn't? None of us left the barricades unchanged. None of us left unbroken. But now, here we were trying to fix each other and I was breaking us down again. Eponine was right.

"Are you sour now?" Eponine whispered.

"Non," I said, shaking my head, "Just sad."

"Then, why are you mad at Joly?" Eponine asked

"I'm not mad," I sighed, "Probably just jealous."

"Why?" Eponine snorted.

Shaking my head, I looked down at my hands and took her soft, gentle hands. I didn't want to tell her, it was shameful that I was jealous of him, but her thumb rubbed against my hand and she asked me why again in a softer tone.

"Well… Joly had taken my place while I was locked in my parents house. He became the man of the house while I wept in the basement. As jealous as I feel, I just have to be grateful because he took care of the family I should have taken care of if it weren't for… never mind," I explained.

"Do you ever regret having the barricades?" Eponine asked softly.

"Sometimes yes sometimes no. Yes because if they hadn't happened, all my friends would be here today. We'd still be friends, they'd still be alive, and they would have been successful and if someone was not, he would have all of Les Amis to take care of him. If only I had thought it through better. But, I can't regret it because then they will have died for nothing and they're already dead. If I was going to regret it, I should have regretted it before the first man died," I said, "it's too late for regret now, now there is only time to feel anger and to seek vengeance. Perhaps one day someone will finish what we started, perhaps today we can with our new group. And if we are unsuccessful once again, I vow, this time, I will go down with my men, with Patria's men, because she is what we fight for, and she the mademoiselle we are indebted to and must rescue. For her, I lay down my life once again, prepared to die."

"Write that down right now, that's a great speech," Eponine said.

Smiling, I looked down at our hands again, happy that Eponine was here with me again and I felt a rush of gratitude that I had survived the barricades for the first time. Eponine glanced up at me with the spark in her eyes and then she rose on her toes to bring her lips to mines. I kissed her gently and happily because I knew that I had my 'Ponine back. When she pulled away, I forced myself not to moan in objection.

"Was that a pity kiss?" I teased.

"Non," Eponine whispered, "It was inspired by your wonderful words."

Grinning, I brought my lips down to hers again and kissed her for a minute longer before she pulled away and walked silently to the kitchen. As if I was drawn to her, I crossed the squeaky floorboards without making a sound, and followed her into the into the kitchen.

Silently, I watched Eponine bring out some chicken and began boiling it in water. Then, she pulled out some carrots and celery and cabbage, and began cutting. After a few minutes of replaying today's scenes in my mind, I thought of the red headed little girl with a dirty shawl that Gavroche had met. It seemed like they knew each other.

"Who was that little girl, Gav didn't introduce her," I said suddenly.

"That's Adrianna, she's two years older than Gav, and she's absolutely in love with Joly," Eponine explained.

"That's adorable," I grinned, remembering how upset she got when she caught Eponine and I holding hands.

"I know! Too bad Gav likes her," Eponine sighed.

"What?" I gasped.

Then, I remembered how Gavroche turn beat red as Adrianna danced around him, and he turned redder when she playfully took his hand and danced ahead with him on our walk. She reminded me in a way of Eponine, that must have been what she was like when she was a child, only with black hair. And I remembered how when we first got out, she glanced back at Eponine and I hopefully, then frowned and turned back to Gavroche. I laughed as I realized that what she said was the truth.

"Who are her parents?" I asked, I really wanted to meet them.

"Not sure… but I know they're not rich. It's kind of like us when we were nineteen, you had a family who was well off, Gav, and I didn't have much, Adrianna, or Anna as we call her. Plenty of girls like Gavroche, but he likes Adrianna, who is in love with someone she can't have. I just hope she comes to her senses like I did and see the perfection before her," Eponine sighed, "I don't know what you saw in me. Gav, he'll be fine with Adrianna, but I… I wasn't even pretty like all those girls who liked you, so why did you like me?"

"Eponine, you're beautiful. You always have been and you always will be. I love you because you're a free spirit, you're a wonderful, independent girl," I said as I gave her hand a squeeze, "And… girls liked me?"

Eponine started laughing hysterically, "Why else do you think half of them stayed for your rallies? They adored you."

This was news to me… but, I always thought Eponine listened at the meetings… "Is that why you went to the Les Amis meetings?" I asked.

"No, I went for Marius at first, but once I saw you lead, I went because you were an amazing leader. I didn't even know I was falling in love with you, with your words, all I did was listen to your speeches; chasing Marius became sort of a part time job," Eponine sighed.

"Eponine, this may sound cliché, but when I first met you I hated you because something deep in my gut told me that you would try and whisk me away so that my only love would be you and not Patria," I said softly, then chuckled, "You're kind of the reason why we had the no girls in Les Amis rule."

"I am not," Eponine gasped.

"Oui," I muttered.

"You jerk," Eponine laughed, "Well that's good to know…"

We were quiet for a few minutes, then I walked out slowly. I had to make amends with Joly. Determined, I walked to Joly's room, and I opened the door, in response I got a hiss followed by coughs. In the darkness, I could make out a lump under the blankets that shook as Joly coughed.

"Joly?" I asked.

"What?" He croacked, "You must leave!"

"Non, Joly, you don't have the plague, do not worry," I said as I stepped in the room.

"Famous last words," Joly coughed.

"Look, Je regrette for being kind of a jerk…" I muttered.

"No, that's fine. We've all been under a lot of stress and worry and it's really confusing now…" Joly sighed.

"No, I've been an even bigger jerk because I've been jealous… of you," I admitted.

"Why?" Joly asked.

"You have Eponine and Gavroche," I whispered, feeling myself choke up, "And I know nothing of your life."

"I do have them, but all of a sudden you come in and Gav is liking you… I'm the one who should be worried," Joly said.

"How about we share them?" I laughed sadly.

"That would be good. We could all be a family, my two best friends and my son-er-" Joly trailed off.

"It's fine. He is your son, and I hope he can be mines one day," I sighed.

"He already is."

_Je regrette- _sorry

_Oui-yes_

_Non-no_

_Merci-thank you_

_De rein-you're welcome_

_Patria-France(jtlyn)_


	10. Chapter 10 Marius and Cosette

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry I'm behind on this. XD I was ahead for so long, but I ran out of chaps and I thought I had one more... Joly, feel bad for you when 'Ponine knows you called them... maybe...**

***Eponine's P.O.V***

At the end of the week, just another week over. But this wasn't an ordinary week, and now we'd be spending every week with Enjolras. Tomorrow, there would be another rally, this would be the first with all three of us.

This was getting serious, it was only a baby step, but it was one vital step we'd need. Soon, we'd have the next Les Amis, Joly and Enjolras had already started picking out some regulars for Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion.

It was dinner time, and I had made chicken with corn, mashed potatoes and bread. Gavroche ate happily, unaware that what he had was something I didn't dream of when I was his age after my parents lost the inn. We ate and laughed and then we went into the living room to tell stories.

"Tell me about how you and papa met, momma," Gavroche grinned, crawling into my laps.

How we met… let's see, I saw him in Les Amis and he introduced himself one time when I was waiting for Marius. I always liked him, he was very kind, and he saved my life at the barricades.

"Um… How about a different story?" I suggested.

"Can I hear about the barricades?" Gavroche gasped, "Adrianna was talking about how there's been a whisper about some people rallying again! Can we go to a rally?"

"You know about the barricades?" Enjolras gasped.

"Oui, it only happened a decade ago," Joly said.

"Do _you _know about the barricades? I want to hear about the last one! The one by the Cornith! I've been there and there's still Vivent Les Peuples! Inscribed," Gavroche explained.

Gently, I pulled some of his hair back and out of his face and turned him so that he could look at me. Meanwhile, Enjolras stood up and leaned on the chair, watching the scene before him cautiously.

"When did you go there?" I asked.

"One time…" Gavroche muttered.

Everyone laughed at how Gavroche was blushing like he did something wrong. He looked down with sad eyes ready to be scolded, but I had to change the topic before he got suspicious.

"Want to hear about the brave little boy?" I asked- the tale of Gavroche, but he didn't know it was his uncle.

"Mom, you told me that story a million times, that's the only barricade story you ever tell! Were you guys in the barricades?" Gavroche asked.

"Woah, Gav, that's too many questions for one night, and I think it's your bed time now. C'mon, Gav, you have school tomorrow," Joly said, standing up nervously.

"So little I know what I'm longing to know of the people you were a time long ago. So little you say of the life you have known, so dark, so dark, so deep the secrets that you keep," Gavroche said.

"We're not hiding anything from you, Gav," I said, my eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I was so grateful. Carefully, I heaved Gav off and gently pushed him towards Joly, then I brushed back my hair, tried to look presentable, then I opened the door.

His green-blue eyes and faded freckles and light brown hair greeted me, and her light blonde hair and never aging face smiled at me. Shocked, I took a step back, before hugging Marius tightly, and then Cosette. I'd never fully forgiven Cosette, but aside from that, I've learned to love her-they visited four or five times a year and always brought Gavroche presents. Cosette shook under my arms, and I led them in.

"Gavroche! How big you are!" Marius cried, when he stepped into the living room, "Holy- Joly you were speaking the truth! Enjolras is back!"

Quickly, I shut the door behind Cosette and dragged her into the living room with me. Enjolras had jumped and was now staring between Marius Cosette and I shocked.

"Uncle Marius! Aunt Cosette!" Gavroche squealed happily before running to hug him.

"We brought you a present," Cosette said in her angelic voice.

I moved away from them and walked over to Enjolras. His face was beyond white and I heard him breathe heavily. He backed into the wall and began wheezing and falling to the ground.

"Joly!" I shouted.

Joly ran to us and grabbed Enjolras's hand. Gavroche ran over curiously, then looked to Enjorlas and sat next to his father to help him. By his father, I meant Joly. Cosette and Marius ran over, a half open package in Cosette's hands and they stared at the blonde and brown heads above Enjolras.

"What's wrong?" Cosette asked, panicked.

"Join me for tea in the dining room," I said.

Cosette looked at me, shocked, so I took her and Marius's hands and led them into the dining room, closing the door behind them. I led them away from the door so Gav couldn't overhear, not that he would because he was helping someone now.

"As you remember, Gav can no nothing of the barricades," I said, "So pretend Enjolras is my brother for now, but I don't know how we're going to break it to him and now he's asking us about the barricades and what am I going to tell him?" I gasped.

"Calm down, what's wrong with Enjolras?" Cosette asked.

"He has panic attacks when things remind him," I said.

"Merde, how is he alive?!" Marius asked.

"His parents paid his way out, he didn't want them to and he was pretty messed up afterwards, but… well, he's getting better now," I explained.

"Obviously," Marius muttered.

"Shut up, Pontmercy. He was just like the rest of us, only it must have affected him worst concidering that he was the leader," I glared.

"I'm sure Marius didn't mean it harshly, did you love?" Cosette asked.

"I apologize. It hurt for me too, 'Ponine, I thought you were all dead," Marius said softly.

Silently, I nodded. We were the children of the barricade who did survive the night, but we were all scarred. All except Cosette who knew none of Les Amis. She was always sheltered, her life was perfect, she never had to deal with loss because when she lost Marius at the barricades, he came back from the dead just for her. I nearly died in his arms and he told me that he'd try to cure me with words of love! That was what I hung onto while Joly healed me and when I found out he was dead…

Suddenly, I fell backwards and the world went dark…

"_Eponine, are you allright?" Joly asked from the door._

_ I was sitting at the window, tears freely flowing down from my face and I didn't dare turn to him. Gavroche was dead. Marius was dead. Enjolras… dead. But who did I mourn more, which one of them did I love the most? This was tearing me apart because though it may be hard to chose between alive boys, it was harder to chose between boys when they were dead._

"_He's gone," I whispered, "They're all gone. How can I be allright? Joly, why didn't you just let me die?!"_

"_Enjolras wouldn't have wanted that," Joly said softly._

_ Enjolras. He was the one who cared for me, he helped me recover from Marius in those last few days of his life and I discovered love in him that Marius never shared with me. But was it Marius's fault that he only saw me as a friend? How could I not love him too? or have loved him… he was dead._

_ I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent a sob from coming, but it hurt too bad and I was screaming in sadness… agony. In an instant, Joly's arms were around me, and I sobbed into his shoulder. He was all I had left from the barricades and I would do whatever I could to keep from losing him._

Suddenly, the scene changed…

_ There was a knock on the door, and Joly rushed to answer it. I had just finished barfing from the horrible morning sickness. The bump on my belly was very visible now, and I rubbed it imagining my child. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about how she would never know her father, or he…_

"_Eponine?" Joly's shaky voice called._

_ Oh no. Was it Montparnasse? My father? I had heard that they left Paris after the barricades! Quickly, I ran to the door ready to give myself up for him, but at the door wasn't them. It was much worse; a ghost and Cosette._

"_Marius?" I whimpered._

_ Teary-eyed, Marius nodded back at me; his eyes were red and his face was white making his freckles very visible. Cosette stood next to him looking as beautiful as ever and they were holding hands._

"_Am I dead?" I asked to Joly._

"_Non, M-Marius is alive!" Joly said frantically._

_ Marius is alive. I should have been overjoyed, but I dashed straight to my room to sob. I was sobbing of shock, and of disappointment. It was then that I was sure, because I was disappointed that Marius was alive. I would have much rather it been Enjolras… Guilt attacked me, but as I sobbed into my pillow all I thought about was what I'd give for Enjolras to be alive… I shouldn't have taken that bullet for Marius. I should have taken it for Enjolras._


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking the News

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this part is new terrain and it's kind of difficult for me to write this part, but it's a challenge and challenges are good, right? Meh, sorry I'm late-ish, in this confusing parts I should be updating more frequently, but as I said before, this part is kind of hard for me to write, so please don't get frustrated or annoyed with me D'X If you want an update soon, P.M me, if this story is feeling neglected to you, TELL ME and I shall whip something up quickly to meet your quota. Now, ON WITH THE STORY XD!**

***Joly's P.O.V***

Enjolras was beginning to calm down when there was a loud shriek coming from the kitchen. This caused Enjolras's eyes to grow wide again and he began to freak out even more.

"Gavy, could you take care of Enjolras for a minute, I have to see what's wrong," I said.

"Oui," Gavroche nodded.

"Enjolras, Gav is going to take care of you. I've trained him a bit in this area, we'll tell you about it when you're okay again," I said gently to Enjolras.

Panting, he nodded and Gavroche put a hand to Enjolras's forehead. Quickly, I ran into the kitchen where I saw Eponine lying limply in Cosette's arms, and Marius trying to stand her up. Groaning, I ran to her, picked her up, and then carried her to the living room and I laid her down on the couch.

"Marius, bring her some water," I ordered, "Cosette, could you bring a towel, and you know where they are."

Marius and Cosette ran off in different directions and I pushed Eponine's hair out of her face. She was frowning and a few tears would stream down her face, she muttered my name and Enjolras's and Marius's, but then she rolled over and stopped talking. Cosette got back first, giving me the towel and then Marius gave me the water in a bucket. I dipped the towel in the bucket and then put it on Eponine's forehead.

"They should be okay, you know 'Ponine and Enjolras are prone to having panic attacks now," I explained.

"Now," Marius echoed, sadly.

"He's okay!" Gavroche cheered.

The three of us turned to see Enjolras standing and holding Gavroche's hand. Gav looked very proud, but Enjolras still looked a bit worried.

"Good job, Gav!" I smiled, "Want to bring him some water?"

Nodding, Gavroche left and that's when I realized that I haven't said hi to Cosette or Marius yet. Smiling, I threw my arms around them and said hello.

"Bonjour, Joly! We got your letter, _merde,_ I didn't know what it was about, but I got your message-didn't believe it, thought I had it wrong," Marius said.

"So you're Enjolras, leader of the rebellion?" Cosette asked, turning towards the worried man who leaned against the wall.

"Of our society and barricade, I was," Enjolras muttered.

"Can we not talk about this when we can be overheard?" I demanded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gav came in with a cup. I froze and looked at him, but he was oblivious to what we had just said, he was concentrating on the cup full of water he was carrying, trying not to spill any of it. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to help him, but he as all kids do, yanked the cup away from me, spilling a bit of water on the floor.

"I want to do it, Papa!" Gavroche cried.

Nodding, I walked back Marius and Cosette, then I saw Enjolras make a fatal mistake. I should have told him something but instead I watched, grinning, as Enjolras walked up to him-he didn't know that Gavroche had his moody fits sometimes…

"No!" Gavroche roared, "Go back to where you were!"

I laughed as I saw Enjolras look shocked, then walk back to the couch and stand by there. Gavroche continued towards Enjolras as if he were on a tight rope and stared at the water as if he was using his mind to keep it in place.

"Gavroche, is that how we speak to our uncles?" Cosette said sternly.

"Non," Gavroche said guiltily, "Je regrette, Enjolras."

Carefully, Gavroche gave Enjolras the cup of water which he chugged down in a second. Gav hurried over to his mother's couch after delivering the cup and sat down, stroking her hair. When Enjolras finished drinking, he put the cup down on the table and walked over to Marius, then he shook his hand.

"Bonjour, _Barron_ Pontmercy, see you got your love," Enjolras grinned.

"Oui," Marius nodded proudly.

"I recall when he first came to us, gushing about your glory, Cosette," Enjolras said, "Have you been struck to the bone in a lifetime of breathless delight?"

I laughed as I recalled his words, "Has your world been changed in just one burst of light?"

"And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right," Enjolras and I cheered together.

Cosette blushed slightly, but looked very pleased; however Marius was blushing redder than the blood of angry men! Gavroche was laughing and looking up at his uncle Marius.

"Is that really what you said to get her to like you?" Gavroche giggled.

"No, that's what he told us, his friends about how much he _loved_ her," I corrected, chuckling.

"Arewe makingfunof Pontmercy?" Eponine slurred.

Gasping we all turned to her. She had sounded just like Grantaire who loved teasing Marius and who always sounded slurred; those were his exact words when his slow, drunken brain finally realized what was going on. As usual, I was the first to recover; we had just gotten over the barricade attacks, and we had to keep the tone light.

"Oui and how he described how much he was in love with Cosette," I nodded.

"Hahaha, Cosette, you should have heard him! When I was taking him to where you lived he told me that you had burst into his life like the music of angels, the light of the sun!" Eponine laughed.

Cosette was laughing, and stroking Marius's arm and Marius looked like we had just thrown him to the wolves. I glanced up at Enjolras who was looking intently at Eponine, so I turned to her to check on her as well. She was smiling and laughing as much as Cosette and I looked to her eyes… no sign of sadness. I suppose that was what Enjolras was looking for, but that was the old Eponine, he should have known that she's changed a lot since then. The only time I've seen that look in her eyes is when it's for Gavroche, myself, and that loving look belonged to Enjolras.

"I think it's time for me to put Gavroche to bed," Eponine said, sitting up and hugging her son.

"Awww… will you be here tomorrow?" Gavroche asked over her shoulder.

"We're here for the week," Cosette smiled, "Now come here my big boy!"

Eagerly, Gavroche ran into Cosette's arms, she kissed him on the cheek and then he rushed to his Uncle Marius who also kissed him goodnight, then he ran to Enjolras.

"Bon nuite, you'll be okay, but if you need help you can count on me!" Gavroche smiled.

"Merci, Doctor Gav," Enjolras said.

Then, Gavroche ran to his mother who was now standing, climbed in her arms and she took him off to his room. Once Eponine and Gavroche were gone, we stood around in an awkward silence, nobody knowing the proper thing to say. Suddenly, I smelled beer, and recalled my purpose.

"Pontmercy, have you thought about restarting the rebellion?" I asked.

"Hah, as if _I_ could restart a rebellion," Marius snorted.

"That's not what I meant, I know _you_ can't start a rebellion," I said dryly- Marius's eyes narrowed as he glared at me, "I kind of made a promise…"

"You're a doctor, you make plenty of promises," Marius noted.

"Why does everyone interrupt me at that point?!" I shrieked, then calmed down, "Look, when Grantaire was dying I promised him that we would restart the rebellion if Enjolras ever came back."

The room fell silent, Cosette touched her husband's arm in a comforting way, but for the first time ever, he shook it off and marched straight to me. At first I thought he was going to slap me, and my fists clenched at my sides-my fight reaction is a bit stronger than my flight reaction unfortunately, but thankfully they stayed by my sides and Marius didn't hit me.

"Joly, you are truly an idiot," Marius snarled in my face.

"So I've been told," I said, careful to keep my voice level and calm- raising Gavroche had taught me to do this, "Grant was dying; I just wanted him to go to sleep calmly… I thought Enjolras was dead too!"

"Well, we can't do it," Marius snapped.

"We've already started," Enjolras said, "See Pontmercy, this is what has always annoyed me about you. You value only yourself and your happiness, you don't care about Patria or about anyone else, and you only care about yourself."

"I care about plenty others," Marius said darkly, "What do you mean you've already started?"

"We've started having rallies, and looking for recruits for the next Les Amis," I explained.

"Oh, have you?" Marius asked sarcastically.

"Oui, it's going to be called Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion," Eponine said from the hallway. As she walked up to us, she added, "I named it."

_Oui-Yes_

_Non-No_

_Je regrette- Sorry_

_Merci-Thank you_

_Merde-Shit_

_Bon nuite-Good night_

**A.N: Any other P.O.V's you guys wanna read? Cosette? Marius? Gavy?**


	12. Chapter 12 Catch up Night, Rally Morning

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a Marius Hater, but I shall write about him without that bias. You can thank Sirens in the water for that, because of her story Just Your Average High School Clique. Great story, ANGRY MARIUS. -_- ENJoy!  
**

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

For Marius and Cosette's poor little hearts, this was too much to take in, in one night. Joly, being so blasted kind, said that they should go to bed and we could continue discussing this tomorrow when Gavroche was at school because they'd had spent the day traveling and needed a good night rest.

Marius muttered that there was not much to talk about, but seemed incredibly tired and let Cosette lead him to their room, the room next to mines unfortunately. Sighing, but dead tired, I climbed up the stairs a few minutes after them and plopped head first on my bed. Within a few minutes, I was asleep, but a hand on my shoulder woke me up.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Eponine looking at me, but I was filled with terror, thinking she was a member of the National Guard and thinking that I was at the barricades, I jumped away from her and nearly fell off the other side of the bed, but she calmly spoke to me.

"Enjolras, are you okay? Don't worry, it's me 'Ponine," Eponine whispered softly.

Biting my lip, I nodded and sat up in bed, the blanket sliding off me and revealing my shirtless self. A cool breeze on my chest coming in from the window made me aware that my shirt was off, and I blushed, Eponine did as well, the second I sat up, but I motioned for her to join me, and she sat on the bed next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Are you calm now?" Eponine whispered, gently rubbing my arm.

"Oui," I nodded my voice shaky.

"Good," Eponine sighed, and then remained quiet for a minute.

In that minute, I glanced down at her, she was wearing a light blue night gown that fit her perfectly, and her hair covered her eyes at this angle. She was under the blankets with me, and I let my arm go around her, holding her close to me. Her legs touched mines, but she pulled them away, keeping them on her side of the bed, then she continued talking.

"Marius found us seven months after the barricades. He brought Cosette with him, and at first I thought I was dead. Gavroche hadn't been born yet, so he had to take in all the information about you and I, imagine his surprise. He wouldn't have believed it if my belly wasn't so huge," she laughed, "And Then Gavy was born… Joly the doctor had to call in some girls to help me when Gavroche was born because I was so close to him and he was freaking out. He sent a letter to Marius and Cosette and they came that week. They saw Gavroche, and Marius knew that he was your son. They've visited about five times a year after that."

Damn Pontmercy. He saw my own son before I did, but it was my own fault. Gavroche grew up knowing one of my closest friends as his father, and it was my fault if he one day finds out that Joly isn't his father. I wanted him to know that I was his father, and I didn't know what I wanted more, that, or him to keep believing that Joly is his father so that he can live an uncomplicated life, or for Patria to be free. Now that's saying something.

"I can't believe Joly called Marius and Cosette. We don't need their help," Eponine said darkly.

"Don't be mad at Joly. To be honest, I was grateful to see Marius alive. Is there anyone else that's alive?" I asked, knowing that raising my hopes would be painful, but praying that perhaps there were more that they were hiding from me…

"No," Eponine said softly.

Of course there weren't. Closing my eyes, I leaned back, my pillow was comfortable on my back, and I rested like that for a few minutes before Eponine slowly crawled out of the bed.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked softly before blushing.

"I have Gavroche, Enjolras, we'll figure out what to do later, but there's a rally tomorrow and we need to be ready," Eponine whispered.

Frowning, I opened my eyes, and sat up, grabbing onto her hand. She turned to me, a pretty natural blush and she brought her lips to mines. How could she ever have felt less than Cosette? In my eyes, she's always been the prettiest woman in all of France, and the smartest as well and she was the only one with the power to make me forget all about my true love, Patria.

***NIGHTY NIGHT ENJOLRAS…***

In the morning, I got up and put on my rallying clothes, the red coat was still hanging in my closet and I touched it wanting to put it on now. My old coat was always my lucky coat, but my parents burned it along with all my books about the subject that they could find. This part, I didn't tell Eponine because I didn't want her to hate my parents. They were good people, and I'd probably rip Gavroche from Adrianna if it meant protecting him too.

When I went down for breakfast, Cosette and Eponine were in the kitchen working together. Before the barricades, that was a sight I never thought possible, but they were laughing and working together. And cooking. For men. Grinning, I stood at the doorway and watched them, Eponine noticed me and looked up meeting my eyes, then rolling hers and motioning for me to go and sit. Cosette noticed none but her Marius.

Chuckling, I walked to the table where Joly sat drinking coffee and reading the paper. Marius was drinking tea with Gavroche and talking to him about school and stuff. I sat in between Gavroche and Joly, and Eponine brought me coffee.

"Merci," I said, though it pained me to see Eponine so domesticated.

She was like a beautiful wolf that did not belong in captivity, but did it because she loved her master and knew that he'd care for her pups. And I was jealous of Joly still, but I would never again act on it because I owed him too much. Gavroche ate his eggs, then kissed all five of us good bye before rushing out the door with his backpack. Our breakfast hadn't been served yet and we all sat around in awkward silence…

"Rally today," I announced, when breakfast was served and Eponine and Cosette were sitting with us.

"What?" Marius asked, swallowing his food hot, then drinking his tea to help swallow, but burning his throat and making a hilarious pained sound.

Holding back a laugh, and trying not to sound abnormal, I said, "We told you about the rallies last night. Join us for one; it will be just like the old times."

"And it's our first together," Eponine added.

"You've had a rally on your own?" Marius asked incredulously.

"That's so hard to believe? I'm not the typical frail girl, I fought at the barricades too and the people actually listened to me at my rally," Eponine explained, proudly.

"C'mon Marius, why all the fuss?" I groaned.

"Yeah, just do it," Eponine added.

Marius was now fidgeting, a sure sign that he was going to give in, I'd seen it thousands of times before when Grant would try and pressure him into doing something stupid.

"Fi- well, what about Cosette? You don't expect her to participate in a rally, do you?" Marius groaned.

"She can do what she wants, want to speak in our rally?" Eponine asked.

Now that everyone was looking at Cosette, she blushed slightly and looked at Eponine shyly. Marius took his wife's hand to comfort her and I felt jealous of Pontmercy because he was married to the girl he loved. I'd missed out on too much when I was hiding.

"Well, I'd prefer to watch," Cosette said softly.

"Great, let's be on our way now," Joly said, "We should be there in half an hour and a nice walk to the rally stage after breakfast would do us all some good."

"Let me go change, Cosette, do you want to borrow a dress to look less conspicuous?" Eponine asked.

"Non, I'll just be watching, I never go into trouble there before," Cosette said.

Eponine nodded and hurried back to her room to change into her gamine clothes. I turned to Pontmercy as he was thinking about a fake name to go by until we met the next Les Amis, but I didn't pay much attention, I was staring at the hallway waiting for Eponine to come back.

When she came, she looked just like she did the day of the barricades, in her corset that made her thin as a twig, her hair was messed up and her face was completely natural, no makeup. She looked breath taking, her cap in her hand, she was looking at it, as if debating whether to wear it or not, then she tossed it into her room, and walked to me, her hands together in front of me.

"Goodness, Eponine, what are you doing in those rags?" Cosette gasped.

"Geez, Cosette, is this what you used to think of me? They're my old clothes, remember?" Eponine asked.

"I recall," Marius said, "You look nice like you used to, 'Ponine, you can still make that dress look wonderful."

Merde, he stole my compliment. Glaring at Marius, I put my arm around Eponine and led her out the door behind Joly. We were on our way to the rally stage and I had a good feeling about today.


	13. Chapter 13 First Rally

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: So this chapter was fun to write, and a bit difficult, but yeah, I hope you like it none the less. Merci for reading XD And Special thanks to Miri the Wildmage for your correction/review, and to TcEm for your reviews!  
**

***Joly's P.O.V***

We were standing in the rally stage, a crowd bigger than the usual ones were before us, and I felt extremely nervous. I was wearing a brown cap over my head, slightly over my face, and I was in the audience next to Cosette, we were near the front watching…

"VIVENT LES PEUPLES!" Enjolras shouted the crowd was silent, "Who has heard this phrase before? Who has read it before?"

A boy with brown hair and inspired eyes shouted, "It's on the wine shop near the Corinth!"

Enjolras smiled to the boy who was only a few feet away from me, and nodded.

"Oui, it was written by a man named Feuilly. He fought in the barricades of a decade ago. He died hoping that one day; France would become a republic forever! Has his dreams come true yet?" Enjolras asked.

"Non!" The people roared angrily.

"No, they have not! The king carelessly tossed Feuilly's life away, his ideas, and didn't give them a second glance! How many of your fathers died in the barricades? How many of your brothers died?" Enjolras asked.

I turned and saw many hands go up, and tears well up in those eyes.

"My brother died in the barricades," Eponine said in a loud voice, "He fought bravely, but he was killed ruthlessly by the National Guard and they didn't even care!" Her voice cracked, but she regained her strength, "They didn't last very long fighting, but they fought for you."

"They fought for the people here below," Marius said, Cosette shrieked softly next to me and sounded like a girl who had just met her idol, "We still have the hunger that roared before the barricades, do we not?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"We're not free, are we?" Marius shouted.

"Oui," the people shouted, but this made me angry. What was he trying to say? That the barricades did nothing? That his friends died for nothing? His friends died for something so important, and if he thought, if he-

"What did the barricades do but bring death to Paris?" Marius asked, the crowd was quiet, the typical baby that always cries in those awkward silences cried, and then Marius continued, "They united the people. They showed how sick the king really is, they boiled the blood, and they inspired! Your fathers, your brothers, even your mothers and sisters because I know some heroic women snuck into the barricades," Marius glanced at Eponine, but turned back to the people to not give her away, "They contributed. The leader, so I've heard, said, and I quote, 'Let them come to our aid, or let them not come, what matter? Let us die here to the last men. Let others rise to take our place, until the earth is free!'"

There was a moment of silence while it felt like all of France remembered the lives lost at the barricades. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I imagined what it would have been like to hear those words. I was with Eponine, healing her, and did not regret it, but in that moment, I imagined myself clutching my gun proudly, staring at Enjolras fearfully, then climbing that barricade and marching to my death with my friends without a doubt in my heart.

"Vive le France," Eponine whispered. Her

Marius and Enjolras echoed her, "Vive le France!"

"Vive le France" I shouted.

And next thing I knew, everyone shouted with us, Vive Le France, it echoed and echoed like it did that morning we found out that General Lamarque had died. I could almost hear Gavroche's cheers louder than anyone else's, and I can hear them now, the very words that they have sung that became their last communion… on this lonely rally stage, that dawn.

Enjolras jumped off the stage and hurried to the brown haired boy who had spoken, and talked to him. Eponine ran off into the crowd, and found another gamine girl dressed like her who looked inspired, like the boy who Enjolras spoke to. Marius walked down and went to Cosette who took his hand, but he looked like he was about to break down sobbing, so she ran with him to the house.

I looked at a man who reminded me of Grantaire, he had the same wavy black hair, but he was obviously different, his skin lighter, his eyes a different color, but still clutching a beer bottle and staring at the now empty stage. He seemed, however, way older than Grantaire, more wiser, but he still seemed strong.

"Bonjour," I said, approaching him.

"Bonjour, monsieur," he said.

"I'm called Joly," I said.

"And I'm Jean Valjean," he nodded.

"The criminal?" I gasped.

"Non," he chuckled, "He was, as I am told, my uncle."

"Ah," I nodded, "Did you hear the speech?"

"Obviously, those people fight for something that can never been won. My uncle stole a loaf of bread for my older brother and my mother, he's no murderer or worse, but the Paris will forever remember him as the dangerous man that broke parole," Jean muttered.

"Ah, I apologize for assuming…" I muttered.

"No, I'm used to it it's fine," he said.

"I never heard of that… there are countless men who were just swiped to the rallies for breathing in the wrong spot, that's why they fight for equal trials, for a republic," I said.

"Republic…" Jean sighed.

"Would you like to learn more of it?" I asked.

"Seems interesting enough," Jean nodded.

"I know that man, up there, he wishes to inform more privately," I said.

"Ah," he said.

"Well, would you like to be involved?" I asked.

"I suppose," Jean nodded.

"Well, you can meet us at the ABC café in a week," I said.

"The ABC café? Wasn't that closed after the barricades?" Jean asked.

"Oui, meet us in front, we'll let you in," I smiled.

"I'll be there," Jean smiled.

And his weary-self left me with a wave. Poor man, I'd heard of Jean Valjean, and there were rumors that he was at the barricades. I didn't see him for myself, but his nephew seemed familiar, perhaps I did see the real Valjean.

There were several others that I wanted to recruit, so I went off in search of them, hearing the murmurs of the people. This time, I knew, they would rise.

**A/N: Is there anyone whose sons/daughters you want me to add to the story? Just a thought. Could be nieces and nephews too.**


	14. Chapter 14 The ABC Cafe

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Eh... this is pretty angsty for me, but I gots to keep it real DX. Sowwy! :0 Thanks to Anon Ymus and **  
**seclinalunica for your reviews!**

***Eponine's P.O.V***

The time was here! I had just finished changing into a dress I'd normaly go out in, though I longed for the raggedy dress that I wore to every rally. Today was the day we'd meet the new Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion! Marius and Cosette were now on an extended visit, they'd see how well things went with the new Les Amis and if things went well, they'd stay and help with the next rebellion!

No plans had been made yet, but I was very hopeful that we could succeed this time! or perhaps it was just the flurry excitement that came with today! Now, I was like Courfeyrac, Combeferre, or Marius of importance! I was one of the heads, and I felt important and like I could really make a difference.

Of course, my son, Gavroche, was always in my mind. To him, we were going to a grown up dinner together and he wasn't allowed. Adrianna was over and was going to play with him while we were gone, Joly was letting her spend the night, so she'll have the room next to Enjolras for her own.

Once I felt good about what I was wearing, I walked over to my counter of makeup, put my hand on the blush, but recoiled. I didn't want make up. Smiling at my decision, I walked out of my room and climbed the stairs to Enjolras's room. I knocked gently on his door.

"Come in," Enjolras said.

Silently, I entered his room, he was looking at the mirror with his red coat on, and it brought tears to my eyes. He looked exactly like he did a decade ago, down to his hair that had grown to the right length by now. Only now, of course, he looked sadder.

"You look like you," I said softly.

"You don't," Enjolras said sadly.

"Yeah, that's the price you have to pay when you're keeping secrets from your kid," I shrugged.

Enjolras stepped away from the mirror and walked over to me, looking me up and down as he walked.

"Are we an item?" Enjolras asked.

Were we? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I loved him, I'd spent a decade thinking about it, so why wouldn't we be now that I finally had him? Right, because of Gavroche. I loved both dearly, but being with Enjolras might mean losing Gavroche. Or being with Gavroche meant not being with Enjolras. If only Gavy didn't think that Joly was his father, then things could be so much simpler! But, I couldn't regret it. Because of Joly, Gavroche had a loving father and mother.

"I want for us to be," I said, "But Gavroche-"

"Doesn't rule your life," Enjolras cried.

"He's my son and I have to do what's in his best interest and…" I started.

"I'm not in his best interest? Joly is?" Enjolras asked.

"No! Think about the confusion he'd have to deal with, he who thought Joly was his father all this time!" I said.

Enjolras was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke again, I could hear the heartbreaking sadness in his voice that brought tears to my eyes, "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this, we'll figure this out eventually, but right now I have to focus on what's important… Patria."

And with those words, and a nodded a goodbye, he marched out of the room leaving me speechless. So Patria was the only thing that was important again? Great, he was turning right back into the man of marble. Angrily, I stepped out of the room and chased him down the stairs, slowly following him until he was right where I wanted him.

When he passed the door to my bedroom to reach the front door, I shoved myself at him, knocking him in my room, then dashed in, slamming the door shut behind us. Enjolras was on the floor, gazing up at me confused, his eyes misty, but he got up quickly and glared at me.

"Don't you dare go back to being the man of marble," I threatened, "I want to fight for the people's rights too, but Patria isn't the most important thing right now. You should have learned from the barricades that your friends are, that I'm more important and you can't push me away like you're the Man of Marble again. He's gone, you're Enjolras! I'm not breaking the marble again, Enjolras, so don't push me away because if you do I'll go."

That sounded a lot more… arrogant? Self-centered? Self-absorbed aloud than it sounded in my mind. However, it got the message out, and in a second, Enjolras's hand was on my shoulder as he pulled me roughly to him and brought his lips down to me.

As we kissed, I smiled and remembered our first kiss… his hands trembled violently as he tried to take my hand or touch me, to him it must have been like he was cheating on France, but to me, his shyness, his gentle touch, his newness to the beauty of love was wonderful.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras whispered, "Why do I keep doing things wrong?"

"It's not your fault. I was a wreck too, we all were, and you're just new to the world now that you're finally out of hiding, you have to get used to it like we all did, but I will never go away and we will be together every day," I said, gently, as if I were talking to Gavroche after his pet rat of a year died, "Everyday we'll remember that night and the friends that we lost, but Enjolras, remember that we still have a heart full of love."

Damn. I said those words that Marius said to Cosette. But they were great words, and my words that I told him to say… Enjolras smiled sadly down at me, a true sadness still in his eyes, but he nodded. Things would be hard, but we'd get through them together.

"Shall we go meet Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion?" Enjolras asked, softly.

Grinning, I nodded, and we walked out of the room together. Thankfully, nobody saw me attack him and shove him into my room, so nobody could assume anything. When we got into the living room, everyone was waiting, Marius, Cosette, and Joly chatting quietly in a corner while Adrianna and Gavroche played on the floor.

"We're ready, shall we go?" Enjolras asked, making them all turn to us.

I saw the pain in Joly and Marius's eyes to see Enjolras in his red coat and regretted giving it to him for a split second, but I realized that it was best to have given it to him. Marius' fists clenched and I saw him bite his lower lip, and Joly was trembling slightly, but as usual, he was the first to recover.

"All right, let's go to… _dinner_," Joly said, "Gavy, Anna, if you're hungry, there is soup for you to serve yourself, it's still warm, but it won't be for long and look through the pantry for anything you want."

Both cheered at this announcement and ran into the kitchen, I watched them go, smiling and followed Joly, Marius, and Cosette out the door. After we were all out, we walked down the three steps and down the stairs nervously.

"Everything is fine in there, right?" Joly asked nervously.

"Oui, 'Ponine and I snuck in through the back every day this week to clean , except for the rally days, and Marius was kind, and strong enough to open the back," Cosette gushed.

Smiling, I nodded in agreement, but my chest tightened as I recalled how when Marius opened the door, he left immediately unwilling to go inside until he had to. As I climbed the stairs ahead of Cosette, my heart would get heavier and heavier and when I first saw the room where we used to meet, I fell to the floor sobbing, and Cosette had to calm me down for an hour before we could get any cleaning done.

The floor had holes in it, a million holes but there were no bloodstains; they had washed them after the barricades. There was no evidence that the original Les Amis de l'ABC were ever there except for a few shards of beer-bottle glass in a corner that had been missed after the barricades. When I saw those, I broke down again, Cosette tried to throw them away, but I kept a shard of glass, the biggest, and it was safe in the cabinets of one of the desks we cleaned. For the rest of the time while we cleaned, I felt horrified, as if my friends were still in there watching me…

When we arrived to the back entrance, Cosette was the one who had to open it, none of us could find ourselves able to touch the door. I clasped hands with Enjolras, knowing that this would be incredibly hard for him, and with my other hand, I took Joly's and entered first, leading them in- they were slightly behind me.

The bar and tables of downstairs were cleaned well, and it looked as if M. Hucheloup's restaurant was closed for the night and would re-open tomorrow. We entered the restaurant, I heard the door slam behind Marius and Cosette, and I twisted around, to the left to go up the stairs.

As we climbed the stairs, Enjolras and Joly were both squeezing my hands tightly, and again, I felt my chest tighten and grow heavy with every step I took up.

At the top of the stairs neither Enjolras, nor Joly wanted to move at all, but I pulled them in and stood in the center of the room. Cosette led Marius to us, and he stood in front of me and next to his two friends, while his wife turned on the candles; every window was still boarded shut so that it could still appear closed.

When Cosette turned on the first light near the stairs, the boys stayed quiet, the second candle helped to light up half the room, and I could hear them breath heavily to choke back cries, both Joly and Enjolras's hands were shaking badly, and I could just imagine Marius… the third candle lit up a majority of the room, and when the fourth candle was lit, they were sobbing.

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Joly, my calm doctor fell to his knees, sobbing for the first time ever, Enjolras put his hand on Joly's shoulder and was shaking, and Marius put a hand on Enjolras and Joly's shoulder was looking down without making a sound, but shaking violently. Marius and Enjolras's heads were together over Joly's who was lowest to the ground, and the three were sobbing with their mouths closed, I knew that it was painful because I'd done it too when I didn't want Joly to hear me cry. The three male survivors of Les Amis were united in their old meeting place once again, in tears. And I was crying too.


	15. Chapter 15 Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Excuse: I was out of town Resolution: I shall write obsessivley tomorrow so that I can have plenty of chapters ahead so I can edit them better before publishing them. Sorry for the angst, let me know what you think and THANK YOU soo much for reading/following/FAVORITING/ and REVIEWING XD**

***Joly's P.O.V***

There was an agonizing pain in my chest as I struggled to keep my sobs quiet, and though I knew the girls were watching, I couldn't keep the flow of tears from pouring out of my eyes. I was grabbing the end of my coat tightly, and Eponine's hand was probably squeezed to death, but she didn't pull away.

Another wave of sobs hit me, and my chest hurt even more as I struggled to keep them quiet. While I was on the floor, I noticed that there were holes covered with hay and painted brown over on the floor, and this made me cry even more.

_Okay, Joly, calm down_, I thought, but this time I wasn't in control. The only other time I couldn't stop crying was right after I had learned the results of the barricades, but I think, even then I swallowed the pain because I had to take care of 'Ponine.

And now here she was, holding my hand and I was on the floor crying. Enjolras was standing, but then, he and Marius both fell on their knees with me. I could hardly breathe and I was breathing in with horrible gasps, and exhaling in puffs, and it was excruciating, but it would not stop no matter how hard I willed it!

They were dead. It was as if I had just come to terms with it, for the first time again. I opened my eyes for a second and saw Marius and Enjolras' eyes were glued shut so they wouldn't have to see around them. I glanced around the room, tears freely spilling out so that I could only make it out in a blur, but I dried them with my free hand and l saw the most painful sight….

It was our old meeting room, though I already knew we were here, it felt like we had just appeared here. It was like my dream again, I looked around in horror, expecting gunshots to murder me from bellow, or to see Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire…. Jean, Feuilly, Bahorel, Lesgle, Bosuette…

"Oh, my friends, my friends forgive me," I sobbed, "that I live and you are gone!"

"There's a grief that can't be spoken," Marius whispered, opening his eyes that were full of tears, "There's a pain goes on and on."

"Empty chairs at empty tables," Enjolras whispered, his blue, wet eyes were looking around cautiously, "Now my friends are dead and gone."

"Don't you fret, Marius, Enjolras, and Joly, don't feel any pain. They're gone, but we're here, and we're wasting our valuable time, when we're alive, crying when we should be up and finishing what was started a decade ago," Eponine said, "We can cry at night as we all used to, but it is day now, the end of the day, but day none the less, and we can still fight."

Eponine was right, I stood up numbly, and wrapped my arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder for a second as Gavroche would, then I stepped away and looked at Enjolras and Marius.

"There are no words to describe our grief, but let us rise to face our foes, make them bleed while we can," I said, "Make them bleed through the nose-"

"Make them pay for every man," Enjolras and Marius snarled together.

"Now, let us rise to take their place, until France is free!" I said.

Both stood and patted me on the shoulder, and I felt strong and leader-like like Enjolras for just a second, and that second was nice because for that moment, I was in a better place. But I recalled the darkness that came with this place and knew I had to calm myself down and do what had to be done. As usual.


	16. Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I promised****seclinalunica this chapter yesterday, but I got super preoccupied, so here it is today! Sorry,****seclinalunica ! Okay, they're gonna plan a rebellion and such and I have a plan! Watch out, two of the new people are going to be important! Sorry if any new characters made anyone angry, sometimes I don't like new characters, but I get accustomed. Hope you like it!**

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

Thankfully we got there early because it took us a long while to calm down. At first, I felt nothing but grief, but after Joly helped us calm down, I felt nothing but anger. All I wanted was vengeance, and I knew that the new Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion would help me get this. My fists were clenched as I imagined a million different ways how I could lead these brave souls to fight for my cause, until Eponine slipped her hand through mines again.

"Calm down," Eponine whispered, "Starting a war now won't bring them back; we're fighting for Patria not revenge."

Wow, Eponine was now the clear headed one, but she spoke the truth. And after a while I calmed down. Joly was walking around, reading my notes and Marius was in a corner holding hands with Cosette and they whispered to each other.

Before the hour was out, we were ready, in pain, but ready and we all hurried down to the bottom and awaited the new arrivals. The outside air never changed, and it felt chilly but wonderful, and it helped to calm us all down. My notes were on the table again, and we were outside enjoying France's cool breath and we waited.

"I invited such a nice girl, her name is Élise," Eponine said, "She's completely committed to the cause, a little dim, but she's very interesting! Her father fought in the barricades, not in ours, and she's bringing her brother Henri."

"Henri? What is her last name?" Marius asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Eponine muttered.

"Ah, well I know a Henri as well. Henri Hucheloup, unrelated to Madame and Monsieur Hucheloup," Marius said.

"I invited Jean Valjean," Joly grinned.

"What?!" Marius and Cosette gasped together, hurrying over to Joly and staring at him.

"Not who you think he is, fools," Joly chuckled, "He's his nephew, named after the convict who Jean tells me wasn't that bad a man after all!"

"He wasn't," Cosette whispered.

Then, we heard voices and footsteps coming down the alley. Marius marched up to stand beside me in front, and Joly stood in front of the two girls, but behind Marius and I. Naturally, Eponine marched up to my other side and took my side, and we faced the incomers.

It was a group of four, consisting of a girl and three boys, seeing their faces, Eponine shrieked making me stay still, worried, and then she ran forward and hugged the girl.

"Bonjour!" Eponine smiled, "Guys, this is Élise!"

"Bonjour," Élise blushed, Eponine led the group forward, and Élise introduced them, "This is my brother Henri, his friend Lyle, and his other friend Nicolas."

"Henri!" Marius grinned, "Looks like our Henris are one and the same."

Marius rushed forward to shake hands with them, and I smiled, and shook hands with them when they arrived. Henri had light brown hair, Joly's shade, but was taller and looked stronger. Lyle had black hair, parted on the right, and looked scholarly. Meanwhile, Nicolas looked sloppy, but funny with black hair as well, and a never disappearing smile. After Élise arrived, we waited outside, Eponine and Marius entertaining them until more arrived.

First came George Daumont, alone, he was a boy of twenty five, and reminded me of myself. When I met him, he had been totally committed to the cause and we even had a deep discussion about the barricades. His father had died in the barricades when he was fifteen, and now he was eager to learn more about it. He was the one who had appeared at each of our rallies.

After George, came another I had invited, Pierre Babeuf. He knew little of the barricades, but hated France as she was now and wanted to fix her. Pierre reminded me of Combeferre; he was very philosophical. Pierre came with his brother Darcel, who had his Dark brown hair, but they differed in eyes; Pierre had green eyes and Darcel had blue.

"Is this all?" Nicolas asked.

I turned to Eponine who nodded, Marius did as well, both my invited were here, and we all turned to look at Joly who was staring back at us. Right, he wouldn't have invited anyone.

"I suppose so, shall we… go inside?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Better than standing here all night," Nicolas nodded, he was responded by chuckles.

"Well, then," I smiled, "Let's go in…"

Alone, I walked through the group, feeling their stares on me, and I opened the door slowly, and forced myself to go up the stairs. Cosette in the back was talking about the place while Joly, Marius, Eponine and I led the way up.

"Here was where the original Les Amis de l'ABC had their meetings, the ABC café. It was run by Monsieur and Madam Hucheloup until the barricades," Cosette paused to let them infer, "After it was closed down and hasn't re-opened since. Needless to say, we're in here illegally."

"Brilliant," Darcel grinned.

At the top of the stairs, I numbly made my way over to the table in the front and stood behind it while everyone else sat at the tables around. It wasn't full yet, but there were enough people to make the room feel almost full. Marius sat with Henri, Nicolas, and Lyle. Eponine, Joly, and Cosette sat with Élise. And Pierre, Darcel, and George sat together at a table, George staring forward at me intently, waiting for me to start.

Nervously, I picked up a paper from my desk, and clutched it tightly, reading my notes over before I summoned the courage to begin.

"You all came here because you were interested in our cause, protecting our patria, France," I started, "We are all sick of the way things are, we can't stand to see beggars in the streets, sent off to die in jail because they're poor! It's not fair, is it?"

"Non," George responded, looking angry.

"I know, and now we're going to fight it," I said, "We selected you because you seem most interested about our cause, if you know anyone else interested, please invite them, because we're here to create Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion. Did you hear about Les Amis de l'ABC?" I paused for a second for effect, and then continued, "They rose with voices singing to bring freedom to France! Them along with others, voluntarily laid down their lives at the barricades, are all of you prepared to do the same?"

"I am," George nodded, standing, "My father did, and I'll finish what they started."

"As will I," Élise said, standing.

Eponine, Marius, and Joly stood silently, Cosette stood too, but Marius gently put her down in her chair.

"I'll fight if my sister is," Henri said, Lyle stood up cheering along.

"We will," Pierre said, standing with his brother.

"I suppose I will, but only if this time, things are planned better, the barricaders did not plan completely except for those in the Corinth, they accepted attacks from both ends leading to their demise," Nicolas shrugged, "We can think about those things, knowing the consequences now."

I looked out and saw the room full of standing people and felt a sudden surge of hope.

"Here they talked of revolution, here it was they lit the flame, now we will do the same and we'll rise with voices singing as they did," I said.

Everyone looked around at each other, imagining fighting alongside one another, but tears were in my eyes, and everyone turned back to me, hearing my pause. It took me a minute to calm myself down, but when I did, I was ready.

"I know, the very words that they sung, because I was there," I announced, a whisper arose; everyone whispered and stared at me.

"As was I," Marius said.

"And I," Eponine said, coming to stand next to me, and taking my hand.

"And I," Joly said, in a loud voice.

"It's time, we truly introduce ourselves," I said, "I'm Enjolras."

Everyone gasped, they recognized my name, and several people shoved their ways to the front to see me better.

"I'm Marius Pontmercy," Marius said.

"Eponine Thernardier," Eponine shouted.

"Joly," Joly whispered.

"We've survived, and we want our friends and our country avenged. You've seen the people's reaction to our rallies, haven't you, they're ready now, as they weren't a decade ago," I explained.

"Our friends sacrifice was for the imperative cause of getting the people ready. Because of their deaths, you, and France has seen the cruelty of the National Guard, and of the king!" Marius explained, saying King as one would say _Merde._

"I'm a girl. I was poor, a street urchin, and I went to fight in the barricades because I loved those boys. Now, I'm ready to fight to finish what they started," Eponine said.

"My friends died, I'll never recover from their losses, but I will find a way to pay back the king for what he did to them," Joly said, I'd never heard his voice so full of anger before.

The people cheered at Joly's announcement, they had lost people of the barricades as well. But, I remembered what Eponine had said, and spoke up.

"However, we're not here for vengeance. We will make them pay while we fight for our country," I said, "Do you hear the people sing? Crying for justice, and freedom? They sing a song of angry men! It is the music of our people who will not be slaves for a second longer! As we march into battle that we will carefully plan, will the beating of our hearts echo the beating of the drums of war? Are you ready? Because, there is a new life for France about to start when tomorrow comes!"

_**Merde-shit**_


	17. Chapter 17 Fluff

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Here you go! Got the next chapter done too, yes! I'm a hard worker!**

***Eponine's P.O.V***

Everyone was for rising up the people again, surprisingly. Honestly, I thought that some people would just get up and leave, unwilling to have to see Paris go through what she went through a decade ago, then I realized that I was thinking like Enjolras and forced the thought away. The fact that I knew that everyone was willing to fight, worried me, because it seemed like Les Amis de l'ABC all over again!

They had talked about fighting, and I never thought they'd rise, but one day they did all of a sudden with some planning, but they should have planned for _months_ not all in a day or two! Last night, there was no talk of when we'd attack, only people talking about how much they wanted to fight and why they wanted to fight, and a trillion questions for Joly, Enjolras, Marius and I.

Eventually, we couldn't take it anymore, so Cosette had to climb on a table and tell everyone that they could leave, and that we'd be meeting twice a week, next meeting in three days. We were the last to leave, shaking hands with everyone again, and we made the outside look like the restaurant was still completely abandoned.

When we got home, we were all starving. Gavroche and Adrianna were asleep, so we had cold soup before heading off to bed. I went in my room next to Enjolras and tried to sleep, but I kept tossing and turning with ruthless dreams of the barricades where Courfeyrac fought alongside Henri, Grant and Nicolas were stationed inside, Enjolras raised the flag with George, and next thing I knew, they were all gone…

In my dream, I walked down the streets, seeing their bodies alongside my old barricade boy's bodies and every time I closed my eyes, I was transported there to that awful world until I couldn't take it anymore. Child-like, I got up, in my night gown, picked up a blanket, and climbed the stairs, looking around in the darkness.

When I reached Enjolras's room, I snuck in, closing the creaking door behind me, and climbed in bed besides him. He was faced the right, on left side of the bed leaving me a perfect spot. I climbed in bed, with my back to his chest, and used one of his pillows, and fell asleep on the right side.

Several times, he'd nearly fall off the bed, flailing about in his sleep, and I would take his hand, and help to calm him down. I didn't mind this, because without him next to me, I wouldn't be able to sleep myself.

At five in the morning, we both woke up for good, I was sound asleep, when there was a loud thud and my eyes snapped open, and I lied on my back, Enjolras wasn't there. Gasping, I sat up and looked around, seeing no blankets on the bed, until I realized what the thud I heard was.

"Enjolras?" I hissed.

"Hmm… 'Ponine?" Enjolras moaned, then he sat up and his head popped up on the side of the bed, "Did I fall off?" he asked.

"Oui," I nodded sheepishly, and then added with a giggle, "Your thud woke me up."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No, its fine, I wouldn't have been able to sleep if not besides you," I sighed.

Groaning, Enjolras stood up, and sat down in bed next to me, the blanket covering our legs. He'd worn his shirt to bed, and I tried my best to ignore the disappointment that occupied my mind. I took his hand, and leaned on his shoulder sleepily.

"What do you think about our new friends?" I asked.

"I don't want to waste their lives, as I did my others," Enjolras said softly.

"You didn't waste-"

"I know," Enjolras growled, "But I still feel the guilt every day, everyone tells me they went willingly, it wasn't my fault, but I know, I _know_ it was and nothing anyone says is going to change it until I hear it from Courfeyrac, himself."

This brought the sadness that constantly haunted me to my awareness, and I sighed, leaning away from him and sinking into his pillow.

"I told myself that too, about Gavroche, if I hadn't been stupid, if I hadn't gone and saved Pontmercy… I could have protected him, I should have taken the bullets for him, or for you, but not for someone who… I love Marius, but the definition my love for him is different now, I guess… its just meaningless guilt trying to find someone to bring down," I whispered.

As I spoke, I looked up at Enjolras who was looking down at me with sad eyes, and then he leaned over me and kissed me on the lips. I grabbed him tightly, but when he slowly pulled away, I let him go and watched his eyes grow gradually smaller as he leaned back.

"I think we can do something this time like we can actually make an impression, you know? Instead of just rising the people, we'll rise them and we'll fight… we can make our point this time, not just to the underprivileged half of Paris, but to all of the French society," I explained.

"Write that down as soon as possible, because it needs to be in one of _your_ speeches," Enjolras grinned, "just… not now," he added, leaning in again with a grin.

"Why not now?" I asked as his face neared mines, and as I propped myself up to bring our lips closer.

"Because," he hummed, then we kissed again.

His lips were hard and smooth, like marble, but they moved gently and cautiously. One of his longer curls brushed against my face, and moved back and forth, tickling me as we rocked. His rough hand grabbed my arm as he pulled us closer together, and time went on like that, while we kissed our problems away. When he began kissing down my cheek and towards my neck, I feared where it could lead to, and pulled away with a bright smile.

"I should get to making breakfast," I smiled.

"And I should get to making plans," Enjolras sighed, sitting up straight.

"Are we really going to plan to fight the National Guard again? Or are we just starting a group?" I asked.

"What we start, we must finish, Eponine, and I intend to finish it. It will end, most likely, with a battle against the National Guard, and if we succeed we'll have sparked something and will be able to lead France to a better tomorrow," Enjolras explained.

"I'm for it then, I'll stand by you every step of the way," I said.

Slowly, I eased myself up and sat on the edge of the bed, lost in my thoughts… I was planning, yes, and thinking about France's better future, what kind of laws there could be, how many people I could help, and I felt… hopeful.


	18. Jean Valjean Volunteer's As Tribute

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Ohhhhh... Hope you like this Chap! seclinalunica next chapter you shall see some of your wishes granted! I'll work on the other part later, GUYS, I listen to what y'all want! Love On My Own, great song. Any suggestions for good songs to listen to?**

***Joly's P.O.V***

"But would barricading the people in work?" Nicolas asked, "What if some wished to leave? Wouldn't we be as bad as the king if we didn't give them the _freedom_ to run?"

"We could have a committee willing to escort people out-"Enjolras started.

"Won't they just shoot anyone who leaves as they did last time, though?" George Daumont asked.

"Perhaps," Enjolras nodded, sinking into deep thought.

We were at the second Les Amis de la Deuxième Rébellion meeting, and everyone who showed up last night came again. This time, we were actually _planning _things. No date had been set yet, but I felt worried at how ready these people were to just march into battle. Yesterday, I ordered plenty of medicines, disinfectants, bandages, stuff I'd need to help heal the soldiers. There was also this young boy who seemed interested in medicines and stuff, whenever he ran into me he'd ask me a million questions about doctoring. If he was interested in our cause, I'd recruit him and help to teach him, it would be a great help having someone else in there with me.

The plan, right now, was for us to raise the people and have them barricade all entrances to France to prevent the National Guard from arriving inside. We'd have people fighting on the outside, and the walls that aligned Paris could serve as a battle tower, or someplace we could throw things down on the National Guard. We could let in a little at a time until we'd killed the entire National Guard. That was the basic plan; _they_ were still coming up with more tricks and things we could add to make it more unpredictable.

"Joly, have you got any ideas?" Enjolras asked from the table.

"None at all," I said, shaking my head.

Sighing, I stood up from Enjolras, Pierre, Darcel, George, and Nicholas's table and went to the table with Eponine, Cosette, Lyle, and Henri, noticing Jean Valjean calmly sitting and watching us all alone at his own table. Eponine and her friends smiled at me, and continued conversing.

"We won't become the new rulers, the people will," Eponine explained.

"Yes, but without a king, will we have a president?" Lyle asked.

"Oui! He will be elected by the people!" Eponine smiled proudly.

"But, some of the French aren't ready for this kind of republic yet, how do you expect them to vote?" Lyle questioned.

"Those who fought with us will elect in the beginning, later everyone can elect," Eponine said.

"Who will the candidates be?" Lyle asked.

"Our generals, people who fought well," Eponine nodded, "Those who took leadership when no one else would."

"Won't managing all of France be too much for one person alone?" Lyle interrogated.

"People will rise and take charge of their cities-"

"What if the wrong people take charge?"

"We'll separate, we'll keep contact with one another and the president will be a good man who watches over all the governors," Eponine said.

"Enjolras?" Lyle asked.

"Well per-"

"Yes?" Enjolras asked turning.

"I wasn't calling you, but now that I've got your attention, would you consider the place of being president if we succeed in creating the republic?" Lyle asked.

"Are you asking me to be the president?" Enjolras teased, and then said, "If the people appoint me, I'll take responsibility."

I wasn't a hard-core pacifist, but I still didn't like talking about the future that we're shaping that involves war. It didn't seem right to me, I knew France needed to be better, but I was still horrified from last time… rolling my eyes, I stood up and walked over to Jean.

"Hello," I smiled as I sat.

"Bonjour, Joly," Jean nodded.

"Are you entertained by the meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, I've actually had an idea brewing about in my mind," Jean nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know who will really be willing to fight," Jean explained, "The men at the Gallies."

"The men at the gallies… the criminals?" I gasped.

Valjean nodded grimly, "They, more than anyone know how unjust France is right now. They're locked away for years just for stealing bread, or decades for stealing a piece of gold, it's unjust, and though some of them won't fight, the men of the gallies are very thirsty for vengeance and we can quench their thirst."

"This might be able to work… you should talk to Enjolras," I said.

"Yes?" Enjolras called from across the room.

"Valjean has a very interesting proposition," I said.

Jean Valjean explained his idea to Enjolras, and Enjolras nodded his grin spreading as he thought more and more about this plan. After he finished, Enjolras had only one question.

"Who would be willing to call them to action, though?" Enjolras asked.

"I will," Valjean volunteered.

"Are you sure, I've heard the gallies are a horrible place-"Enjolras started.

"My uncle survived there, I'm sure I can too."


	19. Chapter 19 A Day With The Family

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! Fear not, I haven't abandoned this story! I was supposed to update two days ago, but plans came up, then yesterday I had to spend with a relative who came to visit from far far away. Ugh, and previously I had writers block so i didn't write or update! (Writers block- 01 Me-00) Then, I gots the idea for this chapter from a review (Writers block- 01 Me-01) And now, I got something to patch up what I had writers block about in the first place (Writers block- 01 Me- 02) Ehehehe I won! Oh yeah, I don't necessarily ship Joly and Eponine, I love Joly, so if it seems a bit shippy, just remember that they're technically a married couple in everyone else's eyes and that Eponine loves Enjolras, and Joly loves me. XD jk… But I wish it weren't! Now I shall go sing On My Own about Joly and Enjolras.**

***Eponine's P.O.V***

Today, Gavroche didn't have school, and Joly and I were going to have a day just alone with him like we used to. Enjolras, Marius, and Cosette went off with Élise Nicholas, Henri, and Lyle. They had invited everyone else too, but Joly and I needed to spend time with Gavroche.

We didn't tell Enjolras why we weren't going, and I didn't want him to feel like we didn't want him to be with his son, but Gavroche just really needed some time with us. I've been sensing that Gavroche is feeling confused about all this, and Joly suggested we'd reassure him that he still has us.

So, After Enjolras Marius, and Cosette left, I got to baking a cake with Gavroche and Joly. I heated up the oven while they pulled out the ingredients.

"So how has school been?" Joly asked.

"Good, I'm going to write a report on how you're a doctor, Papa," Gavroche grinned.

I smiled as I heated the oven; Gavroche loved Joly and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. That's what I was worried about, because I knew I'd have to tell him sooner or later, but Gavroche was just so happy with things the way they were!

Suddenly, I my hand hit just the wrong spot in the oven and I recoiled with a gasp, and my hand red. Ouch! I'd just burned myself.

"Ow!" I cried, jumping back.

"What is it, Momma?" Gavroche asked.

"Burn," I sighed.

Concerned, Joly walked over to me and took my hand to inspect it. Gavroche jumped off the stool he was on, dragged it next to me, and climbed on it to have a good look at my red and burning hand. I wanted to put it on something cold, and I started to pull my hand away to dunk it in cold water, when Joly's cold finger brushed over it making it better for only a second.

"I have something for it, Doctor Gav; do you want to come help me find it?" Joly asked.

"Oui," Gavroche nodded in all seriousness.

Together, Joly and Gavroche left the room, and I dunked my hand in the cold water. Whenever Joly called Gavroche Doctor Gav, Gavroche would completely believe that he was a doctor and got so serious, it was incredibly adorable! He was being raised by such a good man and taking after Joly's kind ways, but he had the authority and seriousness of Enjolras in his personality as well; Nature versus nurture.

It wasn't my whole hand that was burned, just a line leading from the part where my thumb connects to the rest of my hand on the back of my hand, to the bottom of my middle finger in a diagonal, curvy line. It didn't look too bad, but it could be out of water for only a few seconds before the burning began a gain, I hated burns.

"Here, I have the medicine," Joly said from the doorway, do you want to put it?" Joly asked

"I want to stir the batter," Gavroche wined, his conscience bothering him most likely.

"It's fine, I'll apply it," Joly said, "I _am_ a doctor after all."

"I want to be a doctor," Gav muttered as he carried his stool to the counter, and then climbed on it to stir.

Laughing, Joly took my hand and put some sort of gel on it, then wrapped it up. As he did this, I watched his face; it got the usual concentrating look that I loved. When he finished, he glanced at me proudly, he was always proud when he finished something weather it was fixing a burn, or saving someone's life.

"Papa?" Gavroche called.

"Hmmm?" Joly hmmed, turning to see Gavroche.

"Why don't you and Momma ever kiss?" he asked.

A.W.K.W.A.R.D. Just that one word described our situation perfectly, it was very awkward. Joly glanced back at me, hesitantly his eyes pleading for me to answer, but I shrugged; Gavy had asked _him. _His eyes narrowed as he glared at me for a second, _Dang it Eponine, now I have to deal with this, _then he turned back to Joly.

"Because we don't have to, son," Joly shrugged.

"Adrianna was telling me that you weren't married because you never kiss. Is this true?" Gavroche asked.

Uh. Adrianna. She was always asking me if Joly was really married to me, hoping that he wasn't, and he wasn't, but I never really got around to answering her question, I always snaked around it. Now, I never got like that when I was in love with Marius, the next generations just get more and more… different.

"That's not why we're not married," Joly said.

I held my breath, waiting for Gavroche's response. _Please already know, please don't be upset, please know already, and please don't get mad if you didn't know…_

"Oh. Then why aren't you guys married?" Gavroche asked.

Phew. He didn't sound angry. I glanced up to Joly and watched his back. He didn't face me, but I could just imagine his face. Gulping I watched him, hoping and praying he wouldn't mess things up.

"I love your mother," Joly explained, "But we're only great friends and… well, its big people stuff, Gavy, don't worry about it now."

Gavroche pouted, and I watched him apprehensively, then thankfully his expression changed and he smiled goofily and announced that he was going to marry Adrianna.

"Are you now?" I giggled.

"Oui," Gavroche nodded.

"Have you asked her?" I asked, stepping closer to him on his stool and away from Joly.

"Not yet…" Gavroche frowned down at the batter.

"I think she'll be a lovely daughter in law, but how about you wait a few years before you ask her?" I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I guess…" Gav mused.

Smiling, I kissed his cheek, and took the mixed batter from him; I put it in a cake pan, put it in the oven, and sat in a chair to it. Gavroche sat patiently at my feet and on the ground for all of five minutes, and then he got bored and ran off, outside. Tired, I glanced up at Joly who was staring intently at the ground, after a bit he came back to me and looked up at me, then gave me a half-smile.

"Close call," I sighed.

"Tell me about it," Joly murmured.

"Did you ever tell him that we weren't married?" I asked softly.

"Non," Joly said, shaking his head, "But he must have figured it out, he's a smart one."

I smiled proudly in response, and then said, "I love you, Joly."

"I love you too, 'Ponine," Joly said.

**A/N: JTLYN (Just To Let You Know) Our dear Joly, and wonderful Epps share a platonic love.**


	20. Chapter 20 Stephan

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: I have a purpose for having Stephan, because of him their success will make sense. So, thank you Stephan! Also, I have another fanfiction I'm writing, it's very successful which is making me think -hope- that it's good, so if you want to check it out, it's called On My Own.**

***Enjolras's P.O.V***

Sighing, I left Joly's house along with Marius and Cosette. Eponine didn't want to come with us to meet up with Élise, Nicholas, Henri, and Lyle. She claimed she was feeling sick, but I could see through her expert lies. Joly on the other hand, couldn't tell a lie if a man wearing a dog suit claimed to be a dog, so he stayed behind to take care of Eponine. Okay, that was mean, but it was natural for me to be a bit sour at times.

Outside, in the front this time, of the abandoned ABC café, awaited Élise Nicholas, Henri, and Lyle. I smiled at them, feeling uncomfortable and wishing I'd stayed with Eponine and Joly.

"Bonjour, Enjolras, Marius, Cosette," Elise nodded.

"Hello," Marius nodded.

"I know just where we can go, this perfect restaurant, you'll love it!" Elise gushed, "Wait- where's 'Ponine and Joly?"

"Eponine is sick, Joly's taking care of her," I explained.

"Shouldn't that be your job?" Elise teased, elbowing me.

"Well, I- Joly is a doctor," I stammered, unsure of how to reply.

"I'm teasing," Elise grinned, "Come along now, we've got a restaurant to go to!"

Sighing, I walked behind the rest of the back, Elise hurried over to talk with Cosette and Marius went over to talk with the guys, but I hung behind feeling a bit down.

We walked a good deal to get to the restaurant. It was full of people, and even the outside smelled good. Elise led us in and we hurried in to get lunch. I sat in between Marius and Nicholas.

"So this is the best restaurant in all of Paris and I have to order, I know what you'll love," Elise announced when we were all seated.

"This is my sister's favorite restaurant," Henri sighed.

"We've noticed," Marius laughed.

As we waited for our lunch to be served, we made small talk around the table. There was no talk of revolution, only about life and what we were doing. Things got hard when the spotlight was turned to know what I did.

"So what do you do, Enjolras?"

Gulping, I blinked, and when I opened my eyes it was the old Les Amis staring back at me with eager faces, I blinked again, but saw that I was in the regular time. My heart grew heavy, as I thought about that strange vision, and I sat up straighter unsure how to answer this.

"Well, um, I studied to become a lawyer, it was my dream and it always has been to defend, protect, and fight for the innocent. However, after, um, the… incident, my parents locked me away in their house. I've been let out only recently and have returned a changed man, but so far… I don't do anything. My parents send me money as I need it, and I know I'm acting like a spoiled rich boy, not working, but I'm not sure if working is in the picture right now," I explained.

"Ah," Elise was the first to talk, "Interesting… oh look, Henri, it's Stephan!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look behind me, on the other side of the restaurant where Elise was pointing. She called him and he grinned, coming over to us. I struggled to contain my glare as I saw he was a member of the National Guard. As he approached, he grabbed an empty chair and dragged it over to sit next to Elise.

"Stephan, these are our new friends! Enjolras, Marius, and Cosette," Elise introduced.

We all flinched at the mention of our real names to this member of the National Guard, and Elise flinched as well, a second after she realized what she'd done. Nervously, we stared at his face, and something flashed in it, and I knew he knew who we were, but he surprised me with his response.

"Ah, nice to meet you fellows, I'm Stephan," he grinned, the flash of something gone from his face.

He knew us; he was just trying to hide it… A lady brought our soup at that time; while Stephan was grinning at all of us, and I ate in silence, looking down to avoid his eyes.

"All my life, I've wanted to be a member of the National Guard. I wanted to protect the people especially since my brother, was a famous murderer. Have you heard of Montparnasse of the Patron-Minette? That was my brother, never listened to me and finally tried to kill someone who was too big for him. Never found my brother's body, but the man admitted to killing him," Stephan sighed.

His own brother was a murderer and he was a cop? I found this amusing, and looked up at him; his eyes showed no sadness, no regret that his brother was dead. As we ate, Stephan told us stories about his time in the National Guard and how he loved helping people when he could, but I couldn't believe this. They worked for the King, they didn't do good…

"Now that we're done, let's walk you guys back," Stephan said when we finished eating.

Marius, Cosette, and I got up silently as if we were prisoners getting sent to our court case and we walked in a group out, Stephan in front with Elise. Marius flashed me a worried glance, and Cosette rubbed his arm, looking at me too, worried, but I shook my head for them not to worry; I had this…

As we walked, Cosette rushed up to talk to Elise to make things seem normal, and Marius followed her lead going to talk with Henri, and as I walked in the back alone, Stephan approached me. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back, into a corner, my hand balled up into a fist instinctively and I prepared myself for a blow which I would retaliate with a strong punch… it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and looked at him; he glanced down at me not with arrogance, but with interest, and excitement.

"I know who you are," he whispered, "You- you helped to lead the barricades!"

Ugh, I knew that he knew who I was. I remained calm, perhaps he'd only recognize me, he hadn't seen 'Ponine yet, nor Joly, so they'd be safe- right?

"Are you going to turn me in?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I should, shouldn't I? Me being a member of the National Guard and all, but I won't. I, I want to help," he said, eagerly.

"Help? I thought you wanted to be a member of the National Guard? You can't be both," I glared.

"I can be a rat, I can tell you their plans," Stephan pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" I demanded.

"I love Elise. If she's going to be a part of it, I have to help her," Stephan said, simply.

I didn't trust him, but I nodded apprehensively. He could be like Javert all over again, only I didn't have a Gavroche to tell me not to trust him this time, except for my son. He grinned and patted me on the back, and kept his arm around me while we walked out and down to the café, as if we were best friends. But we weren't, it would take time to trust him, and maybe I never would, but he wasn't going to know any of my plans. He'd know other plans, and he could call himself a member of Les Amis if it meant protecting these guys.


	21. Chapter 21 Wat?

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Uh oh. I'm starting school again tomorrow, so I'll be updating less frequently. Hopefully once every two weeks, for sure once a month. Man, I was just recovering from my MAJOR writers block to get plopped back into the real world? You've got to be kidding me! Meh. Well, if I forget to update, or if you feel like I haven't updated enough, PM me- I always check my emails and don't you fret, because I don't do abandoning stories. If you PM me, just say: HEY I NEED AN UPDATE ON BLACK THE DARK OF AGES PAST! And your wish will be granted, because if you have to ask for an update, you won't have to ask twice (I'm shooting for Thernardiress, can you tell) Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Eponine's P.O.V**

"...And I don't trust him," Enjolras finished.

He had just finished telling me about the member of the National Guard that they met while out with the guys. They'd come back earlier than expected, but Joly, Gavroche, and I were just eating cookies together and telling jokes. They seemed too messed up about Stephan to notice that I had miraculously recovered from being "sick".

"What if he can help?" Marius demanded.

"What if he's like Javert?" Enjolras shot back.

Don't worry, Joly was putting Gavroche to sleep, and we were actually going to go meet up with everyone in a meeting today. I was eager to meet Stephan, hopefully he could help, and if he was just going to feed us false information and give the rulers of the land our plans, then I would personally kill him.

"And, his own brother was a murderer! When he talked about how his brother got killed, he didn't even seem sad! He seems way too government-brainwashed," Enjolras stated.

At this, I frowned. If his brother had been executed for his crimes, then perhaps Stephan would be willing to fight for us, but what was his incentive if he wasn't sad?

"Why would he even want to help us?" I asked.

"I told you already, he says he loves Elise!" Enjolras cried, "Let's just not go to the meeting today-"

"I want to meet him!" I objected.

"No, 'Ponine-"

"I'm going," Marius sighed, "How about you Cosette?"

Blushing, Cosette nodded. She always did whatever Marius wanted, but this time I was happy for it. With folded arms, I looked up at Enjolras with a smirk.

"Fine! You're giving him a fake name, though!" he roared, "And don't you dare tell him about Gavroche."

"Quiet, guys, I just put 'Vroche to bed," Joly said softly, entering and rolling up his sleeves, "Are you ready to go?"

***SCENE CHANGE!***

A tall guy, buff looking who had dark black hair, and looked very good, walked up to me with a bright smile on his face and his hand extended. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out what, so I glanced up at him, and took his hand, shaking it gently.

"So you're Stephan?" I asked.

"Oui, you are-?'

"Um… Jacqueline," I said.

His facial expression changed when he heard my name and he looked me up and down. Gulping, I watched him… he knew me. I could tell, and I glanced behind him at Enjolras whose fists were clenched and he took a step towards us.

"I know your face," he whispered, "Your face… I've seen it before. A Thernardier or Jondrette as your father wished to go by."

Startled, I stepped back, and Enjolras was next to the man in a second. They both had about the same build, muscular and tall-only Stephan seemed a bit bigger- and I knew that if they quarreled someone, if not both, would get very badly hurt.

"What are you saying by this?" Enjolras demanded.

"You're 'Ponine, my brother's ex-girlfriend, aren't you?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. This wasn't little Stephan-was it? It couldn't be… he was wearing a National Guard outfit for crying out loud, how could 'Parnasses brother look like this? They had the same dark hair; both were incredibly good looking, but… how?

"You're Montparnasse's brother?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you're Jondrette- err, Thernardier's daughter, correct?" Stephan asked.

"Yes," I murmured softly.

"Jondrette?" Cosette gasped, standing.

"Cosette, haven't you known my father was Thernardier since childhood? Please tell me you're not as empty headed as you look," I demanded.

"She does not look empty headed!" Marius defended, "but- why are you surprised, love?" Marius asked.

"Did… did you have a sister?" Cosette asked.

Azelma. What did she want to know about Azelma? Oh my- was she alive? I nodded, speechless, and her jaw dropped.

"She's in America!" Cossette cried, "She's with your father in America, my father sent her off with your father, only I didn't know your father also went by Jondrette! That means, Jondrette is Thernardier, so Azelma is in America!"

"Azelma's alive?" I croaked.

That was great news, and my eyes filled with tears. Quickly, I ran over to Cosette and wrapped my arms around her, sobbing in her arms. Thank God!

"What is all this about?" Pierre asked, "Did we miss something?"

"Jean, Jean Valjean?" Cosette asked, softly.

The old gamin stood up and Cosette stepped out of my embrace, Enjolras hurried over to take her place and I sniffled in his arms while I watched Cosette walk over to Valjean.

"Your uncle was a saint," Cosette whispered, "He, he was like a father to me, he raised me… he spent a decade looking for you before he met me, but he thought you were dead. In his name, I'll be a sister to you."

Awkwardly, Valjean wrapped his arms around Cosette, and I saw his face clear with shock over his shoulder, and I stared at Cosette's back, extremely muddled. Cosette was raised by a convict? How was she so sweet? Now I was seriously confused, everyone had their own story to tell, and somehow we were all connected. Fate worked in annoying ways some times, but in funny ways at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22 Joly Sums things up

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: So I'm kind of stuck again with this story! I know where I want to go in the long run, but I'm horrible at writinga bout planning and stuff… uhhh! There is no where I can turn, there is no way to go ooooon! Duuuuu, du du du du du, du du du du du, DU DU DU DU DU DU, DU DU DU DU DU DUUUUUU! (Ending of Javert's suicide) I'll still try, I'll still continue writing but if you guys want a scene in, tell me because they're planning, but this can't be planned in a single chapter or else it would be unrealistic? Or are you guys looking for realism? Just tell me what you think and how I can improve and get past this unmovable stone we call writer's block.**

***Joly's P.O.V***

"Okay, so let me get this straight," I said, jumping up onstage, "Cosette was raised by _the_ Jean Valjean who is our Jean's uncle, and _the_ Jean Valjean sent Eponine's sister and father to America?"

I looked into the group, and had nods for confirmation, and then I pieced the final bits together and spoke again.

"Eponine, you went out with a _murderer_ called Montparnasse, who just so happens to be Stephan's brother- the one he told us about?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but I mean, my dad was a con-man, I was basically betrothed to 'Parnasse," Eponine explained, "By the way, Stephan, how is he?"

Shocked, I glanced at Enjolras who looked as if he were about to explode. I stepped to the right to jump off the stage, when it made the loudest creek ever, and I realized that I WAS STANDING ON A STAGE! Gulping, I tried to jump off, but fell flat on my face. People laughed at me, Enjolras and Marius helped me up, and I glared at them.

"That is why I do not enjoy standing before crowds," I muttered.

"Montparnasse is dead," Stephan said as the horrible laughter subsided.

Eponine looked sad and sat down, then said, "Wow. I can't believe…"

"Why do you care?" Enjolras muttered angrily.

"Um- he was my first boyfriend, and he was going to be my husband. Yes- he was a bad person, but I was in love with him for like two years starting when I was fifteen," Eponine growled.

"But you've loved me for longer," Enjolras said softly, his arms wrapped around her.

"Oui, I've loved you for a decade longer," Eponine said, and then she kissed him.

Through the random jealous feeling in my stomach, I smiled at them. It was natural for me to be jealous- I'd been (not been, but been) with Eponine for years, she was my best friend, my sister… and to see her acting affectionately to someone else all of a sudden seemed weird. The closest I could even get to describing that weird feeling was… jealous? But, I didn't like her…

"So are we going to talk about freeing France, or are we all telling our life stories?" Nicolas asked.

"I agree, we should talk about liberating our country from the king that plagues it," George commented.

Naturally, everyone ignored him because it seemed like everyone in the room was intrigued by what happened in the shadowed past. Nicolas, however, was not.

"Well, my name is Nicolas," and he proceeded to talk about his life until we all shut up.

"Thank you," George said, "Enjolras, I'd think that you of all people would be the one that finds it truly important to focus on our main goal."

Sighing, I turned from the stage that Nicolas and George had taken to where Enjolras, Marius, Cosette, Eponine, Jean, and several others were crowded. Enjolras turned, his arms still around 'Ponine, and glared at George.

"I care about our Patria, but I've learned that you must appreciate the things, the people you have while you have them," Enjolras grumbled.

This is true. Tears welled up in my eyes as I nodded and I had a sudden longing to be back at the apartment with 'Vroche. All this pain was returning and for a split second I wished Enjolras never came, that he was in fact gone, and that Eponine, Gavroche and I could live our old happy lives together as we had only a month prior. It's amazing how quickly a life can change… I regretted my thoughts instantly, it was good to have a friend again, and although agony, and sadness was the price to pay, I'd pay it times ten for all of my friends back again.

"Monsieur Joly?" someone hissed.

Instantly, I snapped back to reality and I looked around. It was a younger voice and my heart froze, I feared it was Gavroche's, and I looked around the room panicked just like everyone else did, and that's when I saw Adrianna at the staircase looking at me worried.

She was clutching her dirty shawl tightly around her, and looked at me worried, yet confused. She sincerely reminded me of Eponine, only with red hair and green eyes… it was almost like a flashback, only Adrianna was so young. She was looking up at me as Eponine had looked at us before we got to know her, with confusion, curiosity, and worry for her friend Marius.

"Adrianna?" I gasped, and hurried to the steps to meet her, "What are you doing here?"

"Adrianna?!" Eponine cried before rushing over besides me, Enjolras's footsteps trailed behind her.

"I followed you," Adrianna mumbled.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked, "Do you need assistance?"

Right now, I was truly worried for the poor girl. She never came to us on her own, and I was praying that "our future daughter in law" was in no trouble.

"Non- um, what is this group? Are you rebels?" Adrianna asked her voice barely hearable.

"Why are you here Adrianna? How long have you been here?" Eponine asked before I could respond.

"I followed you here!" Adrianna snapped, "I've been here as long as you have _Mademoiselle _Eponine, and I know you don't love Joly! You love your brother?!"

Crap. Gulping, I looked at Eponine to see what she'd say. She grabbed Adrianna's wrist and shut her eyes tightly, thinking of something to say, but after a few seconds they opened and she glanced at me helplessly.

"Enjolras isn't my brother… Joly isn't my husband… and Joly isn't Gavroche's father… Enjolras is," Eponine whispered.

A sudden murmur broke out across the room which made me realize that it'd been quiet all this time. Ugh. Something else to add to this story! Someone should just write a book about us and call it _Les Miserables!_ It could just sum it up in short, which would probably take up about one thousand two hundred pages!

Adrianna suddenly began wriggling, expertly I might add, but Eponine had been a gamine too and she knew how to keep hold on her.

"I'm. Telling. Gavroche." She growled, trying to pry loose, "Let, go of me!"

"Eponine," I warned.

Slowly, Eponine released her grip, and I knelt down to Adrianna's level and looked her in the eyes. She looked wild, but troubled.

"Don't tell Gavroche… we'll tell him, I promise in time," I said, "As for this… you don't need to know about it."

"I'm not a child," Adrianna spat, "I'm almost thirteen!"

"You're not, I never said you were a child, but you don't need to know about this because knowing about it would get you in trouble. We're saving France, we're saving you, and that's all you need to know. We will keep you safe, and Gav will keep you close, and rain will make the flowers grow," I murmured, quoting my best friend in a way, "Please Anna, don't tell Gavroche. He's still my son, but if you tell him he won't want to be."

"You have to tell him! Gavroche is my _best _friend and I'm not going to keep a secret like this from him! You- you-"she sniffled, unaware of what to say.

"It is better this way, promise me mademoiselle Gavroche will never know what I have spoken, why he can't know," I begged.

Pouting, she glared at me and said, "For the sake of Gavroche, it must be so."


	23. Chapter 23 Hawkward

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Is it considered cheating if you kiss someone but only love them like a friend? If you kissed someone but only loved them like a friend -like a best friend and nothing more, nothing less- while in a relationship, would you tell your boyfriend/girlfriend?**

**Foreshadowing- to indicate or suggest something that is going to happen**

**MWUAHWAHWAHWUAHAHAHAHA!**

*******Eponine's P.O.V***

As soon as Joly let Adrianna go after she promised she wouldn't tell Gavroche what she had just witnessed, she flew away down the stairs. I glanced back at everyone before following her down stairs, Joly by my side, but by the time we got outside, she was nowhere to be found.

"Will she tell?" I asked Joly.

"You know her, she won't," Joly muttered but after a few seconds he added, "but we should go home to be sure."

Guiltily, I nodded and we briskly walked down the street towards home. Things were getting confusing, getting messed up, and soon we'd be buried in our own troubles too deep to be able to worry about France's. We had to work fast if we wanted to finish the vow Joly foolishly made to Grantaire.

"Soon," Joly muttered.

Confused, I looked up at him, my legs beginning to get sore from walking quickly instead of just running.

"We need to tell 'Vroche soon," Joly said.

Tears welled up in my eyes. What would he do? What would he say? I know he'd be furious, I know he'll run away but I also know he'll be back, I know he will be thankful that we told him the truth. And it had to be done, as Joly had said.

"When?" I asked my voice hard.

"B, by the end of the month," Joly said, his voice sounded weak.

I stopped and grabbed his arm, looking at him through a blurry vision thanks to the tears that coated my eyes. He stopped too, but his eyes refused to meet mines, so I grabbed his chin and turned his head for him so he'd look at me. His warm brown eyes looked cold and sad, and he looked like he was struggling to keep from crying, I knew what he was worried about.

"Joly, don't worry, Gav will still love-"

"No he won't. He'll feel rejected, he'll replace me once he forgives Enjolras, I'm… I'm going to lose him," Joly whispered.

"You won't-"

"I'm just the man who took the place for his father, the stone axe to be used until the golden one is repaired. Enjolras is a great man, and Gavroche deserves the truth, and if we don't do it soon, I won't be able to tell him ever… I know when I tell him that, that, I'll be nothing to him. He'll have a true family, a mother and father who love each other, who will be married someday and I can't ruin that perfect family he deserves, when Enjolras takes my place, after the barricades, I have to go away-"

"Shut up Joly and don't ever talk like that again," I growled.

"I'll ruin your family. There's no room for me," Joly sobbed, grabbing at his hair with his fingers, but using the palms of his hands to cover his face.

"We can work this out, Joly," I cried.

"It's been a nice time with you, but after the successful revolution, I must be on my way," Joly said.

Without thinking, I jumped up and pressed my lips to his. The feeling, the rush of joy I always got when kissing Enjolras wasn't there, but this was the only way I could think of to tell Joly that I loved him. I couldn't love him romantically, but sometimes there's no other way to express your love if not through action. I didn't feel guilty about, because it wasn't romantic, it was actually weird. Okay, I admit it was an impulsive thing to do, but there aren't enough words in the world to put together a proper sentence for this, and I honestly couldn't even think.

Neither of us moved, we just stood there lips pressed together not even really kissing, I was sure Joly was shocked. I waited still until he pulled away and then threw himself against a wall.

"What in the world are you doing Eponine?" Joly gasped, leaning against the wall, horrified.

"Please don't go… You're like a brother to me-"

"You'd kiss your brother?!" Joly panted.

Uhhhhh. He was having a nervous breakdown.

"No, but I couldn't think of any other way to get you to shut up about leaving! Please don't go, Joly I need you, I love you because you're my best friend," I cried.

After a few minutes of cowering away from me, Joly seemed to comprehend and he stood up, brushing himself off, his coat stained from leaning on the dirty wall.

"It's just a friendly love?" he asked cautiously.

"A brotherly love, a best friend love, but yes, essentially a friendly love," I said.

"Okay… that's good," Joly muttered, then he began walking slowly towards the house, I followed him awkwardly, walking by his side, "That was _weird…_ No offence, 'Ponine."

"None taken, Joly, it was really weird for me too, but you gave me no other choice," I teased.

"If we never mention this again, and you never kiss me again, I'll stay," Joly said, and then added cockily, "I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"Aw, Joly, you're breaking my heart," I giggled, "And whatever it takes to keep you here."

"Sorry, I probably sound like a heartless jerk," Joly laughed, "Breaking the hearts of hundreds."

"If you were like that…" I laughed at the thought, and together we journeyed home.

**A/N: NO MORE TOM FOOLERY! This is the last filler chapter, next chapter we are getting down to business and will climb our way up the STEEP slope and will not rest until we reach the climax! The revolution must come! The time is near… so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! VIVE LE REVOLUCION! **


End file.
